Vengence Is Mine and Tomorrow Is Forever
by boothbones06
Summary: These stories are by Stephanie, she gave me permission to post. I think I actually got the order right this time, if someone knows how to take out a story please let me know, the first one the chapters are out of order. Sorry, newby to Chapter making, lo
1. Default Chapter

Vengeance is Mine

By Steph

Summary--How far will a man go to get revenge on Peter? Kidnapping Egon and Ray seems plenty for this man. He captures and drugs Ray until the younger man in a complete drug addict, leaving Egon to tend to him until Winston and Peter come to their rescue. When Peter finds them, he feels guilty, but Egon convinces him now isn't the time to feel guilty or angry for that matter. They must bring Ray past his addiction and over come the pain they are faced with. This is mostly about the guys relationships, and to show how people can be affected by anger and hatred

Rated-R (for Drug use, and horrible images, this isn't a softy, you see how revenge can turn someone into a very scary and bad person)

Warnings-Bad language, graphic scenes of drug recovery ect. I'm not a doctor, however I recently took a health class and several people I know are nurses. I also volunteer in a hospital. I know the risks of drug use, I don't use. I wrote this story merely to get the idea out of my head, seemed like a good idea at the time, I hope this doesn't offend anyone, if it does I am sorry.

Prologue

_1980_

"The jury finds David Austin guilty of all crimes, including the attempted murder of Raymond Stanz. By the laws of the state of New York, you will spend ten years in the New York State Penitentiary, without parole, and then five years on parole," the judge stated as he stared at the smug looking man. The man before him was tall, with wicked green eyes and raven black hair.

"NO! You bastard!" screamed Peter Venkman, "No way!" Ray Stanz yelled, "He's a scumbag!" Hollered Egon Spengler. Other various voices were heard as the judge banged his gavel down on the desk to regain order. The man standing before the court smiled.

"Ten years is plenty of time Venky! I'll be back boys," growled David Austin triumphantly as the cops pulled him out of the court room. Egon looked from Ray to Peter, he had known Peter for three years, and Ray for two. He thought fondly and highly of them, and he also knew this guy had haunted every dream they had for the past two months.

"Let's go home guys," Egon muttered; the three shared an apartment just off campus. Peter was seething, Ray was ghastly pale and looked worried.

"Do...do you think he'll really seek revenge?" Ray whispered nervously. Peter looked at him as did Egon.

"Does Egon hate pineapples on his pizza," murmured Peter as the three friends left quietly.

_1992_

He ran desperately trying to get away, his legs carrying him fast, but it didn't matter, it wasn't fast enough. He could hear a voice calling to him, but it seemed very distant.

"Peter!" He cried out, suddenly his felt his feet slip and he hit the ground, fingers groping at the ground for something to grab onto, something to lever himself on. He looked up and saw Peter, and Winston up ahead, but just out of reach.

"Help, please!" He cried in utter desperation.

"Now you can die!" Yelled the hooded form.

"No, please don't!" He screamed in terror.

"Ray!" The voice became suddenly clearer. Slowly realization came to him, he had been dreaming. He was alive, and safe in his bed at Ghostbusters Headquarters. Looking around he saw Peter kneeling beside his bed to his left, Egon leaning over Peter's worried form, Winston was at the foot of the bed, also looking worried.

"Ray, buddy, it was just a bad dream. You're safe," Peter said as Egon handed Ray a glass of water. Ray sat up ever so slowly and began to breath slower, it had been so real, so very real.

"Raymond, would you like to discuss it?" Inquired Egon.

"Huh...ah no, no thanks, I um..." Ray bolted from his bed and slammed the bathroom door shut a minute later, the sound of his vomiting uneasy to all three men. Peter looked over at Egon and sighed, the youngest Ghostbuster had been having these kind of nightmares for nearly a week now, and it was really starting to get to him and everyone else.

"Damn Austin!" Hissed Peter as he watched and waited for the bathroom door to open. They were all uptight since they had gotten the phone call about Austin's escape from prison two weeks ago. Ever since none of them had been doing really well sleeping, Austin had been kept an extra two years due to some bad behavior then suddenly broke out.

"We knew it was coming Peter, even Ray. The fear has always been there, it's just been on the back Bunsen burner for the past twelve years," Egon stated.

"Someone should talk to him," Winston said softly, as the bathroom door finally squeaked open, but Ray didn't appear.

"I believe it may be my turn, you two go back to bed," Egon explained. Winston nodded, but stopped as Venkman just stood there.

"I'll put the hot chocolate on, because frankly, I don't think I'm going to be sleeping tonight," Peter stated and headed off downstairs towards the kitchen. Egon watched him head downstairs, and realized that Peter had probably been having a nightmare as well, and Ray had simply gotten to the worst parts faster.

"Let me know if you need me," Winston said, understanding that the three friends needed each other right now. It was really their fight, and while Winston was part of the team, he didn't know this David Austin, who had recently been let out of jail after ten years of incarceration.

"Winston, we do appreciate your being here," Egon said. Winston smiled and touched Egon's arm gently.

"I know you do, and believe me when I say I'm here all the way for you guys," Winston said softly. Egon nodded and watched the black man make his way back to bed. Sighing Egon slowly opened the bathroom door further, to see Ray huddled by the toilet, knees pulled to his chest as he tried to keep his composure.

"Raymond," Ray and Peter found it very ironic that Egon could make their first full names sound like fond nicknames.

"Please..." Ray began. Egon sighed again, moving forward he gently reached out, lifting his friend up on his feet. Egon had been having nightmares as well, maybe not about himself being in trouble, but about the other two in trouble. Austin had been plaguing all of them.

"Come Ray, Peter is making us some hot chocolate, let's talk about this," Egon said as he helped Ray down the stairs and towards the living room. It was obvious to Egon, if not Ray and Peter, that they all three needed to talk about this, for the benefit of each one's sanity. Peter smiled, walking in he carried a try and placed it on the coffee table, handing Ray a mug of hot coco.

"I shall return," Egon said heading upstairs quickly. Peter looked at Ray and sighed. Peter often said Ray was the heart of the Ghostbusters, and each of them knew that there was no denying it. Ray was enthusiastic about his job, and loved doing it, which sometimes drove his friends nuts. However, often times Ray's enthusiasm filtered towards each of the guys.

"I'll tell you about mine if you tell me yours," Peter said interrupting the silence. Egon came back down and smiled softly, he placed the cold damp cloth on the back of Ray's neck, causing the younger man to relax considerably.

"Thanks guys," Ray whispered. It felt good to know he had such amazing friends. He had met Egon and Peter at a crucial time in his life, and was glad to have them there.

"Any time Ray, any time," Peter stated the truth.

Chapter One

Winston slowly descended the stairs early the next morning to see his three friends fast asleep on the couch; Egon's feet were propped up on the coffee table, his head resting gently against the back of the couch, his arm around Ray's shoulder. Ray's head leaning against his shoulder, beside Ray was Peter, fast asleep against Ray's burley chest, his feet also propped up on the table, an arm on the back of the couch, as if both Egon and Peter were attempting to protect Ray.

Winston hated waking them, he understood how badly they all would need each other, for whatever this Austin fellow would throw their direction. He stood tall and strong, he would help protect them, his friends, his family. He wouldn't let them get hurt. He was about to wake them when the alarm for a bust went off, causing all four men to jump. Winston bolted down the pole, closely followed by Peter, then Ray and finally Egon, who still wasn't very fond of the pole.

"What bozo planned this," asked Peter as he took the slip of paper from Janine, their redheaded secretary who was a big help to all of them. Peter joined the others as he climbed beside Winston in the front seat.

"I'm not sure I really like this," stated Winston as he drove towards the harbors, where the warehouse was located.

The four men slowly climbed out of the Ecto and looked up at the large warehouse. Peter shook his head.

"Anything Egon?" Ray asked watching his friend's face.

"No, perhaps this isn't such a good idea," Egon stated.

"Now I know I don't like this," Winston whispered.

"Let's get out..." Peter begin.

"Wait, I'm picking up a class three, it's moving," Egon said as the antenna moved on the PKE meter.

"We were so close," whispered Peter as they made their way into the old must warehouse. Boxes covered the floors and area, big wooden crates.

"Remember, stay together guys, Ray your with me, Winston and Egon, you two watch each other like hawks," Peter said looking at his two best friends.

"Be careful Pete, Ray, don't do anything dumb okay, keep your head on your shoulders okay," Winston said, not wanting anything to happen to his friends.

The tall man smirked evilly as he watched the four Ghostbusters split up, they were doing just what he wanted. His grin turned into a sneer as another man approached him, the man had graying brown hair and looked at him.

"You're sure about this sir?" The man asked. Austin rolled his eyes and smacked the man harshly in the shoulder.

"You twit, of course I'm sure, it's time to get revenge on Venkman and Stanz for what they put me through, and I'll be damned if I'm going to allow them to get away. Get the van ready!" with that he disappeared into the dark hallway.

"Damn we lost him again!" Hissed Peter as he and Ray continued to wander through the long almost catacomb hallways that seemed to twist each and every way.

"Peter, slow down," Ray called, he knew it would do no good for them to run themselves ragged. Although he was quickly wondering what they were still doing here, he hadn't picked up any readings since they had split up. Something was very wrong here, and he didn't know what yet.

"How you doing Tex?" Peter asked, as he moved ahead another corner. Suddenly Ray felt a hand clasp his mouth tightly shut and pinch his nose closed. Spots danced in Ray's vision as his brain and lungs were deprived of their oxygen. He had no time to yell out and he wanted to warn Peter.

"Hiya Ray, remember me? You're worst nightmare? Of course you do, you had one of me just this morning didn't you?" Ray's eyes grew wide as the words penetrated his fogging head.

"Let's go find Petey," the man spoke in a menacing tone, his deep voice shaking him to the core, unlike Egon's deep voice which only brought comfort. Ray shook his head wildly, hoping to dissuade this man from the idea, no such luck.

"Oh trust me, I've got all this planned out Raymond, I have for nearly twelve years."

"AUSTIN!" Yelled Peter, from just in front of them, Ray had no time to react, a minute later Peter was on the ground, bleeding from a wound on his temple, and Austin was holding a smoking gun.

Peter had been horrified at the sight of Ray being captured by David Austin, he glared at the man, eyes full of a different rage, a protective rage.

"Payback's a bitch Venky!" With that Austin withdrew a 9mm, keeping Ray directly in front of him, he took aim and pulled the trigger.

Egon and Winston jumped at the sound of a gun discharging. They both looked at each other in horrified expressions.

"Peter!" They heard Ray's scream.

"Oh god!" Egon yelled taking off at a run. Winston taken by surprise.

"Egon wait we..." he didn't get any further words out, a second later the butt of a gun slammed into his left temple, causing darkness to enthrall his world.

"Damn, my head is killing me," Winston stated as he slowly opened his eyes, only to find himself in a vertical position, the familiar smell of disinfectant pointing out that he was located in a hospital, somewhere, on a wing. Nothing was making sense to him, he tried to look around, but moving his head brought new bouts of pain he wasn't aware of existed until now.

"Winston?" Janine's soft and worried voice helped clear his fuzzed mind.

"Where?" He had yet to establish long sentences, other than his first.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay. Dr. Powell said you were hurt, he wasn't sure if you'd be all right. He said you didn't have a skull fracture but you'd have to wake up before we knew if there was permanent damage."

"Well...other than a permanent headache, I'd say I'm fine. What...I heard a gunshot! Egon, Ray, What about Peter? Are they all here too? Are they all right!?" The escalating pain didn't help him because he was quickly feeling ill.

"Slow down, all I know is, I got a phone call five hours ago from some cop saying you and Dr. Venkman had been found, unconscious in a warehouse. The police are searching, they haven't found Egon or Ray yet. Dr. Venkman is going to be fine, the bullet skimmed the side of his right temple, no real damage, they'll let him out tomorrow if he isn't running a fever. They said the same about you if you woke up today."

"Janine, did they find any sign of Austin?"

"No, nothing, don't worry Winston, we'll find them, we have to. We couldn't do the job without them," Janine didn't say the unspoken thought, but it was obvious what she was thinking.

Chapter Two

The sound of the insistent groaning was what brought him back to the real world. From his dream like state, it was soon however, that he discovered the groaning was his own. Opening his baby blue eyes he took his first few looks around.

He was sitting, bound he guessed in a large room, underground he would guess, since it was rather cold down there, above him and to his left and right were windows, he quickly figured it was probably a basement in some sort of building. Continuing to look around he noticed a cot, not far from him, with a moldy looking mattress that was probably crawling with overtly disgusting containments that Egon would prefer to study than get near and touch. He also noticed a small bathroom like area, a small sink that was dirtied to blackness, and an old fashioned chamber pot. There were a set of stairs off to one side, leading up somewhere, but Egon didn't much care.

"Nice of you to join us in the land of the living Dr. Spengler," hissed the familiar booming bass voice which belonged to David Austin.

"Where are my friends!?" Demanded Egon, he knew this man, he was a sick and twisted freak, who took pleasure in other's pain.

"Wouldn't you love to know," snickered Austin as he stepped down the stairs towards Egon, who was sitting in a corner, curled up, bound at the feet but no where else.

"What are you going to do?" Egon asked, quieter this time. His voice was steady, void of emotion, unwilling to show fear this man placed in the very pit of his stomach.

"To you? Not a damn thing. I was to get revenge against Ray and Peter, not you, although you are an added bonus."

"What did you do to them you bastard!" Egon yelled, he wasn't a very emotional man, but when his friends were involved and possibly in danger he quickly became slightly high strung.

"Ah, Dr. Spengler, you've been holding back. After all these years I thought you were still that quiet and calm one. I suppose things can change a person, make them want things badly. Maybe even drive them to kill for something."

"I wouldn't kill anyone, no matter how much I hated them, I'm not you."

"Yes, well, we shall see, you're friend Venkman, on the other hand...he's different. He and Zeddemore shall live, I imagine, I don't believe the bullet was very harmful to Peter. As for Stanz, he's currently undergoing out beginning stages of a very special program."

"If you hurt...."

"Don't worry Spengler, you shall see him in time, meanwhile, just relax, you're going to be here for a very long time," with an evil cackle the man headed upstairs. Egon watched him leave and groaned; he brought his arms in front of him and gently untied the binding on his ankles. Then continued to look around; the walls were made of stone, the floor solid concrete seemingly glazed to make it smooth.

Looking down at himself he quickly assessed what he looked like, he was wearing a pair of jeans from the day of whenever he had been taken, and a undershirt. Looking over himself he saw no blood, nothing looked to be protruding from his skin, he looked pretty healthy minus a few bruises and aching muscles. His mind could only wander from here, leaving him with nothing better to do, he tried not to imagine all that his friends were going through.

Fear gripped his heart when his thoughts turned to Raymond. What were they doing to him, Egon knew they were probably hurting him, and knowing Austin, it was probably with drugs. He knew that would destroy Raymond, Ray was a good man, a good young strong man, he had no desire to lose what he had, and drugs might do that to him.

Peter's first thoughts when he woke up was that it had all been a dream, he looked around and groaned aloud as he felt a hand touch his brow, at first he was sure it was Egon, his best friend, the person who's touch could calm him in moments. Then he realized the hand belonged to someone else, looking up he met the jade green eyes of Janine Melnitz. She looked worried about him. That was strange because Janine rarely worried about him, she loved Winston, Peter and Ray like brothers, but she adored Egon, differently.

"Peter, how are you feeling?" She inquired gently.

"I'm okay, I guess, my head hurts, what happened? Oh...where's Ray!" He said suddenly sitting up, instantly regretting the act, as his world began to spin and his stomach churned.

"That wasn't smart," he murmured as he held his head in his hands and watched a basin put in front of him. A second later he was throwing up any breakfast he had left from whenever the accident had happened. He felt the comforting hand on his back, rubbing up and down, much like Egon would if he had been there. She seemed to know for once what he really needed.

"You okay?" Janine asked gently as she helped him lean back against his pillows. He took a deep breath, the color in his face gone.

"Ugh, I feel horrible...where's Ray, and Winston and Egon?" He asked weakly, more than usual. Janine sighed, and gently wiped his head with a wash cloth.

"Winston is two rooms down sleeping right now, his father is with him, I'm here."

"What...what about Iggy and Ray?"

"We don't' know right now. The police are looking for them. We don't think they've been hurt but we're not sure yet. Peter, I'm sorry I didn't want to have to tell you, but I know you would want to know."

"Thank you Janine, um, could you call my mother?" He asked gently.

"I already did Dr. V, she's unable to get out here right now, but she says she'll be on the first plane when she can. I also called Mrs. Spengler, and spoke to her, I wasn't sure if you would feel up to calling her, and I wanted her to hear it from one of us before she heard it from TV." Janine explained. Peter looked at her, tears threatening to over flow, crashing down her face. He reached out and gripped her hand gently.

"I'm sorry Janine, we'll get him back, I promise," she looked at him and nodded gently, a few tears escaping. Peter sat up best he could, much slower this time and leaned over, enveloping her in a tight and secure hug. He was hurting he knew that much, but so was Janine, because not only did she love Ray as a younger brother, but she loved Egon, more than life itself.

"Thank you Dr. V."

"You're welcome Janine, if you'd like a day off, I'd understand,"

"No, I want to help you two, you can't look for them alone, and I want to be there when you find him. They're my friends to," she said, her voice catching slightly. Peter smiled and touched her cheek.

"Don't worry Melnitz, we'll find them, I promise you that." She nodded softly.

"Janine, please just stay here for awhile, I don't feel like being alone," he asked gently. Janine felt more tears in her eyes but said nothing. She gripped his hand and sat down in a near by chair.

"I'm always here."

Egon found himself pacing quietly around the small foul smelling room, which currently incarcerated him. It was the lack of noise that would drive him mad first, he wasn't big on silence. When working in the lab he would often have some type of music playing, or Ray would be there to keep him company.

Egon guessed by the sun light, streaming through the window, it was probably nearing seven in the evening, if he had to guess it had only been a day since they had been taken probably. Least it felt like it, although he had no way to account how long he had slept, but his guess was awhile.

Egon found himself wishing for Peter's dirty laundry instead of the dirty mattress lying over in the corner, it reeked of god only knows how many foul smells and he had no desire to touch it, let alone use it in any form. If he had spent as much time as he believed pacing the room, then he was quickly becoming worried for Ray, and wondering whether he was still alive or they had injured him. Suddenly the door from upstairs swung open, shielding his eyes from the light filtering down he glared up, to see who it was coming down.

"Brought you're friend thought you might like to see him," came the rough voice, one Egon didn't recognize, a second later there was a groan as he saw a heavy set form pushed down the last four steps. Landing hard on the concrete below him.

"Jesus Ray! What have they been doing to you," Whispered Egon as he knelt beside the fallen figure of his best friend. From what he could see, Ray was pale, his breathing labored, and coming in gasps, he seemed to be in pain, his eyes glazed over, he was shivering, but as Egon placed his hand to Ray's head he was running a fever.

"Ray, buddy, talk to me," Egon said softly, like Peter would, hoping to get something out of his friend.

"Raymond, its Egon. If you can hear or understand me, answer me. Raymond, I'm not joking respond right now," he was very worried about Ray's lack of response.

"He won't be waking up any time soon, Dr. Spengler," came the booming bass voice. Causing Egon to jump, he glared at the evil man who had done this to his best friend.

"What did you do to him!?" Demanded Egon. Anger surging through his veins, he wouldn't ever kill, but the feeling he had right now was probably as close as he'd ever get.

"Testy aren't we?" Egon looked at him, this man was out of his mind, and dangerous.

"What did you do to my friend!"

"Just a little experiment, my friends and I were wondering how long it took to get someone addicted to PCP so we tested it. I guess not long, but it really screws the person up, did you know that PCP is so addicting that most people only need two doses and they're hooked. It's amazing what you can reduce someone to. You're friend there isn't big on pain, watch his ribs, I think my goons may have broken a couple, or maybe just cracked them," the man said laughing. Egon said nothing, trying to control all his ragged emotions.

"We'll be back, you're friend is in for another dose of our program in an hour or so, but as you can see, he is alive." With that the door closed behind Austin's retreating form.

"Raymond, please, if you can hear me and understand me, blink once," Egon waited, as Ray continued to try and breathe. Egon didn't realize he had been holding his breath as well until he saw Ray's eyes slowly close then open.

"Ray, are you cold, blink once for yes, twice for no." Again there was a long pause, then Ray closed his eyes and reopened them.

"Ray, can you sit up?" this time he got no answer as Ray just continued to look at him. Sighing Egon gently levered Ray up slightly, so he could place Ray's head in his lap.

"I'm here Raymond," whispered Egon as he ran his hand through Ray's sweaty hair. He didn't know what else to say to his youngest friend, what else would calm him, and help him feel safer.


	2. Chapters 1 and 2

Vengeance is Mine

By Steph

Summary--How far will a man go to get revenge on Peter? Kidnapping Egon and Ray seems plenty for this man. He captures and drugs Ray until the younger man in a complete drug addict, leaving Egon to tend to him until Winston and Peter come to their rescue. When Peter finds them, he feels guilty, but Egon convinces him now isn't the time to feel guilty or angry for that matter. They must bring Ray past his addiction and over come the pain they are faced with. This is mostly about the guys relationships, and to show how people can be affected by anger and hatred

Rated-R (for Drug use, and horrible images, this isn't a softy, you see how revenge can turn someone into a very scary and bad person)

Warnings-Bad language, graphic scenes of drug recovery ect. I'm not a doctor, however I recently took a health class and several people I know are nurses. I also volunteer in a hospital. I know the risks of drug use, I don't use. I wrote this story merely to get the idea out of my head, seemed like a good idea at the time, I hope this doesn't offend anyone, if it does I am sorry.

Prologue

_1980_

"The jury finds David Austin guilty of all crimes, including the attempted murder of Raymond Stanz. By the laws of the state of New York, you will spend ten years in the New York State Penitentiary, without parole, and then five years on parole," the judge stated as he stared at the smug looking man. The man before him was tall, with wicked green eyes and raven black hair.

"NO! You bastard!" screamed Peter Venkman, "No way!" Ray Stanz yelled, "He's a scumbag!" Hollered Egon Spengler. Other various voices were heard as the judge banged his gavel down on the desk to regain order. The man standing before the court smiled.

"Ten years is plenty of time Venky! I'll be back boys," growled David Austin triumphantly as the cops pulled him out of the court room. Egon looked from Ray to Peter, he had known Peter for three years, and Ray for two. He thought fondly and highly of them, and he also knew this guy had haunted every dream they had for the past two months.

"Let's go home guys," Egon muttered; the three shared an apartment just off campus. Peter was seething, Ray was ghastly pale and looked worried.

"Do...do you think he'll really seek revenge?" Ray whispered nervously. Peter looked at him as did Egon.

"Does Egon hate pineapples on his pizza," murmured Peter as the three friends left quietly.

_1992_

He ran desperately trying to get away, his legs carrying him fast, but it didn't matter, it wasn't fast enough. He could hear a voice calling to him, but it seemed very distant.

"Peter!" He cried out, suddenly his felt his feet slip and he hit the ground, fingers groping at the ground for something to grab onto, something to lever himself on. He looked up and saw Peter, and Winston up ahead, but just out of reach.

"Help, please!" He cried in utter desperation.

"Now you can die!" Yelled the hooded form.

"No, please don't!" He screamed in terror.

"Ray!" The voice became suddenly clearer. Slowly realization came to him, he had been dreaming. He was alive, and safe in his bed at Ghostbusters Headquarters. Looking around he saw Peter kneeling beside his bed to his left, Egon leaning over Peter's worried form, Winston was at the foot of the bed, also looking worried.

"Ray, buddy, it was just a bad dream. You're safe," Peter said as Egon handed Ray a glass of water. Ray sat up ever so slowly and began to breath slower, it had been so real, so very real.

"Raymond, would you like to discuss it?" Inquired Egon.

"Huh...ah no, no thanks, I um..." Ray bolted from his bed and slammed the bathroom door shut a minute later, the sound of his vomiting uneasy to all three men. Peter looked over at Egon and sighed, the youngest Ghostbuster had been having these kind of nightmares for nearly a week now, and it was really starting to get to him and everyone else.

"Damn Austin!" Hissed Peter as he watched and waited for the bathroom door to open. They were all uptight since they had gotten the phone call about Austin's escape from prison two weeks ago. Ever since none of them had been doing really well sleeping, Austin had been kept an extra two years due to some bad behavior then suddenly broke out.

"We knew it was coming Peter, even Ray. The fear has always been there, it's just been on the back Bunsen burner for the past twelve years," Egon stated.

"Someone should talk to him," Winston said softly, as the bathroom door finally squeaked open, but Ray didn't appear.

"I believe it may be my turn, you two go back to bed," Egon explained. Winston nodded, but stopped as Venkman just stood there.

"I'll put the hot chocolate on, because frankly, I don't think I'm going to be sleeping tonight," Peter stated and headed off downstairs towards the kitchen. Egon watched him head downstairs, and realized that Peter had probably been having a nightmare as well, and Ray had simply gotten to the worst parts faster.

"Let me know if you need me," Winston said, understanding that the three friends needed each other right now. It was really their fight, and while Winston was part of the team, he didn't know this David Austin, who had recently been let out of jail after ten years of incarceration.

"Winston, we do appreciate your being here," Egon said. Winston smiled and touched Egon's arm gently.

"I know you do, and believe me when I say I'm here all the way for you guys," Winston said softly. Egon nodded and watched the black man make his way back to bed. Sighing Egon slowly opened the bathroom door further, to see Ray huddled by the toilet, knees pulled to his chest as he tried to keep his composure.

"Raymond," Ray and Peter found it very ironic that Egon could make their first full names sound like fond nicknames.

"Please..." Ray began. Egon sighed again, moving forward he gently reached out, lifting his friend up on his feet. Egon had been having nightmares as well, maybe not about himself being in trouble, but about the other two in trouble. Austin had been plaguing all of them.

"Come Ray, Peter is making us some hot chocolate, let's talk about this," Egon said as he helped Ray down the stairs and towards the living room. It was obvious to Egon, if not Ray and Peter, that they all three needed to talk about this, for the benefit of each one's sanity. Peter smiled, walking in he carried a try and placed it on the coffee table, handing Ray a mug of hot coco.

"I shall return," Egon said heading upstairs quickly. Peter looked at Ray and sighed. Peter often said Ray was the heart of the Ghostbusters, and each of them knew that there was no denying it. Ray was enthusiastic about his job, and loved doing it, which sometimes drove his friends nuts. However, often times Ray's enthusiasm filtered towards each of the guys.

"I'll tell you about mine if you tell me yours," Peter said interrupting the silence. Egon came back down and smiled softly, he placed the cold damp cloth on the back of Ray's neck, causing the younger man to relax considerably.

"Thanks guys," Ray whispered. It felt good to know he had such amazing friends. He had met Egon and Peter at a crucial time in his life, and was glad to have them there.

"Any time Ray, any time," Peter stated the truth.

Chapter One

Winston slowly descended the stairs early the next morning to see his three friends fast asleep on the couch; Egon's feet were propped up on the coffee table, his head resting gently against the back of the couch, his arm around Ray's shoulder. Ray's head leaning against his shoulder, beside Ray was Peter, fast asleep against Ray's burley chest, his feet also propped up on the table, an arm on the back of the couch, as if both Egon and Peter were attempting to protect Ray.

Winston hated waking them, he understood how badly they all would need each other, for whatever this Austin fellow would throw their direction. He stood tall and strong, he would help protect them, his friends, his family. He wouldn't let them get hurt. He was about to wake them when the alarm for a bust went off, causing all four men to jump. Winston bolted down the pole, closely followed by Peter, then Ray and finally Egon, who still wasn't very fond of the pole.

"What bozo planned this," asked Peter as he took the slip of paper from Janine, their redheaded secretary who was a big help to all of them. Peter joined the others as he climbed beside Winston in the front seat.

"I'm not sure I really like this," stated Winston as he drove towards the harbors, where the warehouse was located.

The four men slowly climbed out of the Ecto and looked up at the large warehouse. Peter shook his head.

"Anything Egon?" Ray asked watching his friend's face.

"No, perhaps this isn't such a good idea," Egon stated.

"Now I know I don't like this," Winston whispered.

"Let's get out..." Peter begin.

"Wait, I'm picking up a class three, it's moving," Egon said as the antenna moved on the PKE meter.

"We were so close," whispered Peter as they made their way into the old must warehouse. Boxes covered the floors and area, big wooden crates.

"Remember, stay together guys, Ray your with me, Winston and Egon, you two watch each other like hawks," Peter said looking at his two best friends.

"Be careful Pete, Ray, don't do anything dumb okay, keep your head on your shoulders okay," Winston said, not wanting anything to happen to his friends.

The tall man smirked evilly as he watched the four Ghostbusters split up, they were doing just what he wanted. His grin turned into a sneer as another man approached him, the man had graying brown hair and looked at him.

"You're sure about this sir?" The man asked. Austin rolled his eyes and smacked the man harshly in the shoulder.

"You twit, of course I'm sure, it's time to get revenge on Venkman and Stanz for what they put me through, and I'll be damned if I'm going to allow them to get away. Get the van ready!" with that he disappeared into the dark hallway.

"Damn we lost him again!" Hissed Peter as he and Ray continued to wander through the long almost catacomb hallways that seemed to twist each and every way.

"Peter, slow down," Ray called, he knew it would do no good for them to run themselves ragged. Although he was quickly wondering what they were still doing here, he hadn't picked up any readings since they had split up. Something was very wrong here, and he didn't know what yet.

"How you doing Tex?" Peter asked, as he moved ahead another corner. Suddenly Ray felt a hand clasp his mouth tightly shut and pinch his nose closed. Spots danced in Ray's vision as his brain and lungs were deprived of their oxygen. He had no time to yell out and he wanted to warn Peter.

"Hiya Ray, remember me? You're worst nightmare? Of course you do, you had one of me just this morning didn't you?" Ray's eyes grew wide as the words penetrated his fogging head.

"Let's go find Petey," the man spoke in a menacing tone, his deep voice shaking him to the core, unlike Egon's deep voice which only brought comfort. Ray shook his head wildly, hoping to dissuade this man from the idea, no such luck.

"Oh trust me, I've got all this planned out Raymond, I have for nearly twelve years."

"AUSTIN!" Yelled Peter, from just in front of them, Ray had no time to react, a minute later Peter was on the ground, bleeding from a wound on his temple, and Austin was holding a smoking gun.

Peter had been horrified at the sight of Ray being captured by David Austin, he glared at the man, eyes full of a different rage, a protective rage.

"Payback's a bitch Venky!" With that Austin withdrew a 9mm, keeping Ray directly in front of him, he took aim and pulled the trigger.

Egon and Winston jumped at the sound of a gun discharging. They both looked at each other in horrified expressions.

"Peter!" They heard Ray's scream.

"Oh god!" Egon yelled taking off at a run. Winston taken by surprise.

"Egon wait we..." he didn't get any further words out, a second later the butt of a gun slammed into his left temple, causing darkness to enthrall his world.

"Damn, my head is killing me," Winston stated as he slowly opened his eyes, only to find himself in a vertical position, the familiar smell of disinfectant pointing out that he was located in a hospital, somewhere, on a wing. Nothing was making sense to him, he tried to look around, but moving his head brought new bouts of pain he wasn't aware of existed until now.

"Winston?" Janine's soft and worried voice helped clear his fuzzed mind.

"Where?" He had yet to establish long sentences, other than his first.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay. Dr. Powell said you were hurt, he wasn't sure if you'd be all right. He said you didn't have a skull fracture but you'd have to wake up before we knew if there was permanent damage."

"Well...other than a permanent headache, I'd say I'm fine. What...I heard a gunshot! Egon, Ray, What about Peter? Are they all here too? Are they all right!?" The escalating pain didn't help him because he was quickly feeling ill.

"Slow down, all I know is, I got a phone call five hours ago from some cop saying you and Dr. Venkman had been found, unconscious in a warehouse. The police are searching, they haven't found Egon or Ray yet. Dr. Venkman is going to be fine, the bullet skimmed the side of his right temple, no real damage, they'll let him out tomorrow if he isn't running a fever. They said the same about you if you woke up today."

"Janine, did they find any sign of Austin?"

"No, nothing, don't worry Winston, we'll find them, we have to. We couldn't do the job without them," Janine didn't say the unspoken thought, but it was obvious what she was thinking.


	3. Chapters 3 and 4

Chapter Three

Peter sighed as he slowly lowered himself into the wheelchair, which Janine was pushing, Winston sat beside him in another wheelchair, which 'Big' Ed Zeddemore was pushing. He had remained with them for the two days they were in the hospital. He would be going home as soon as the boys were settled back into the firehouse.

"If you boys want any help, just give us a call," Ed said easily. He was a tough man, strong and secure, but he was afraid for Egon and Raymond.

"We'll be fine pop, we'll let you know as soon as we find Egon and Ray," stated Winston, Peter couldn't help but add the small if there. He felt horrible even thinking it, but truth was it was an 'if'. They didn't know if they'd ever find Egon or Ray alive, and personally Peter wasn't sure he would, that's what scared him the most.

Peter had tried to keep his mind off his two friends for two days now, and he was now completely filled with worry. Unfortunately he knew Austin, all too well, and knew the man had a substance problem when it came to things such as PCP and other various drugs. That had been on of his convictions, the use of illegal drugs.

They arrived back at the firehouse and an hour later they were sitting around Janine's desk.

"So Now what do we do?" Janine asked, positioned on Peter's right side in a chair. Peter was seated on the desk looking at her, Winston in another chair nearby.

"We wait, plain and simply, we wait...and pray," stated Peter, the last part quiet and withdrawn.

"Why don't you tell us some more about this Austin guy, we don't really know very much," spoke Winston. Peter nodded and thought for a moment.

1978

Peter was fast asleep in the apartment he shared with Egon Spengler and Raymond Stanz. Ray had been studying earlier that evening for a large physics test, Egon and Peter had come in from a class only to find him fast asleep on his book at their kitchen table. They quickly put an end to Ray's studying and sent him to sleep, although he never made it to his bedroom, just the couch.

A loud banging on the door awoke Peter from his nightly hibernation, arousing him and his two friends. Peter groaned something as he entered the living room area to see his girlfriend of two years sobbing in Ray's very surprised arms.

"Ashley?" Peter said, clad in only his boxers, Egon right behind him, in his pjs. Ray was still wearing his sweat pants and a t-shirt that said Got-Science on it.

"Peter, I didn't mean for it to happen!" She sobbed into his arms as Ray had handed her over to him. Ray had slipped into the kitchen with Egon to make some hot chocolate.

"What happened Ash?" Peter asked nervously, taking her over to the couch and sitting down on it.

"I...he raped me Peter, oh God, I feel so..." she stopped crying harder into Peter's arms. Ray looked over at them, then Egon.

"Who?" Peter asked gently, trying to remain calm at only twenty-four he didn't know what to do. Egon at twenty-six did and was now on the phone calling the cops. Ray handed Ashley a hot cup of coco.

"I...David Austin," she whimpered. Ray, only twenty-one looked nervous and angered.

"Honey, what can I do?" Peter asked gently.

"Just, hold me please," she whimpered in his arms.

Peter looked up at Janine, who had tears trailing down her cheeks, and Winston who looked shocked and sickened.

"Austin denied it, Ray and I quickly decided to go after the man. We made a big mistake, we found Austin in his apartment, crashed out on PCP, and as we all know PCP isn't something you wanna run into when someone is on it. We both nearly got stabbed, well anyway, Austin was pulled in for the attempted murder of us, and rape of my girlfriend. He was tried, convicted and sentenced to ten years in prison, six weeks later Ashley committed suicide. He was going to be a grad student, in Narcotics research."

"Don't worry Pete, we'll find them," Winston whispered. All their minds filled with horrible images.

Egon had lost all sense of time, he had sat with Ray in his arms for a long time, until at some point someone came down and took him away, watching Ray's retreating form, Egon feared the worst. He didn't want to know what they were doing to him. Knowing it had to do with PCP, Egon understood that he would have to care for Ray while they were here. He sighed and tried to think back to the first time he had met Peter, trying to get his mind on something good, to pass the time.

1975

His junior year in college: that had been what his mind was on when he had first met him. Egon would be spending roughly another two years at Columbia in grad school. He sat in the parapsychology class waiting for it to begin, Egon Spengler was a good student and always showed up early for every class, so he could acquire a good seat. He was tall, about 6 feet, with lengthy blond hair and sky blue eyes.

The man who trotted into the class almost late for the class, was Columbia's top Quarter back for the football team, he had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He looked tired, as though a ten o'clock class was too early for him. He ended up sitting right beside Egon, simply because a good portion of the other seats were taken, and because Peter didn't want to walk up the rest of the steps.

Egon knew about Peter, he was a sophomore this year in college, and something of a jock. Although Egon was sure Peter had to have brains somewhere in that big ego of his, because he had made it to his second year in college. Egon did however, hear snickers from behind him, about a jock in a class such as parapsychology.

"I'm Egon Spengler," Egon introduced, no reason he should join the others. The emerald eyes met his, and for a moment Egon swore he saw thanks in them.

"Peter Venkman, aren't you that physics major always blowing up things?" Peter asked smiling.

"Aren't you that jock?" Not a good start.

"No, I'm that football player majoring in psychology and parapsychology," Peter corrected. It didn't go well from there, and Egon didn't exactly remember how the class ended.

Egon was sitting in the library later that day when Peter came up to him, slamming his books on the table, uncaring to anyone else. Egon looked up at him and glared slightly.

"Can I help you?" Egon said annoyed.

"Yeah, I've got a test to study for tomorrow, and I need your help, seeing as you've taken notes, I haven't and I've been in that class for three weeks now," Peter said.

"What makes you think I'd want to help you?"

"Well, you introduced yourself," Peter said.

"So that makes me your friend?" Egon stated.

"No way, not by a long shot pal, however it does mean I need help and you're a genius," Peter stated.

From there it had been sailing, not smooth or rough just sailing. Egon and Peter had become study friends, and slowly friends as well, Egon had pushed for the friendship, and in the long run, knew Peter was glad. All the thoughts raced through his mind as he sat on the floor. Unfortunately sitting down in this stupid basement gave him way too much time to think, more than usual. He had spend a lot of the time thinking about when they had first met Ray. Back then he had been shy, and quiet. Almost withdrawn from the world. Egon had met him in physics class he had been helping in. The young man had been all alone doing experiments, Egon had decided to change that quiet rapidly. He had introduced himself and made friends with Raymond. He found the younger man to be easily trusting, but very frightened of others. He had continually wondered if Egon was going to just leave him, although he had always been very forgiving.

Egon wasn't sure how long he had been asleep when he heard another moan, besides his own. Groaning he sat up, leaning against a wall, he wrapped an arm around his stomach, feeling a chill run through his entire body. Looking around, it was dark out side the windows high above him, the moon light shining through the windows.

"No, momma, please...no, don't leave me....PETER!" Cried the voice. Ray's voice, he suddenly realized, moving over towards the figure. Ray was propped in a corner across from him, clutching at his stomach, his breathing slow and shallow, his shirts damp with sweat, but his body shivering as though he were in the Antarctic without a jacket.

"Ray," Egon called lightly, his friend's eyes closed, he had bruises on his face, a cut above his right eye, a bruise on his temple, his left cheek bruised and slightly swollen. Egon was sure that was not the extent of his injuries. Moving over towards his friend he jumped when Ray screamed and opened his eyes. The golden brown eyes big, his body rigid in fear. Obviously he wasn't seeing Egon.

"No, please, not again, please," he whimpered quietly.

"Raymond, it's me Egon," Egon said trying to reach out, but Ray whimpered more then moaned.

"You're injured, stay still Raymond, Egon is here, I'll help you," Ray shook his head no, and tried to force himself into a standing position, the wall however was no match for the vertical trouble he was having, for he began to sway the moment he was close. His face lost all color it had left in it, Egon got a good look at Ray's body, although it was still slightly stocky, his face was gaunt, and taut, his skin was pale and probably clammy.

"Please, don't..." his words slurred as he fell to his knees, crying out in pain, moments later he was dry heaving. Egon placed a hand on his friend's back. Ray continued to cry.

"Raymond, I know you aren't really thinking straight, but I want you to calm down, and lie on your back, so I can examine your injuries."

"No, please, I won't do it again, promise," whimpered Ray, his words slurred and confused, but frightened.

"Shh, its okay Raymond, I'm here now," Egon replied.

"Hurtss, 'gon," he murmured as tears continued to run down his face. Egon gently helped him so Ray's head was lying in Egon's lap. Feeling the side of his neck, Egon felt the low pulse rate, and the harsh thumping of the pulse.

"I'm right here Raymond," whispered Egon, as he gently wiped the spittle from the corner of his friend's mouth. Ray moaned again, Egon was sure the younger man wasn't really seeing him, but something else. He knew illusions and hallucinations were part of PCP addiction and withdrawal.

"Pete....peterrrr...peettttterrrr....'sssss deeeadddd?" Whimpered Ray in a slurred voice.

"No Ray, I believe with all my heart that Peter and Winston are alive," Egon said, not adding the well, knowing in his heart that as long as they weren't there neither man would be fine.

"Sawww 'emm ssshottt," groaned Ray as he shifted slightly and winced, Egon was sure he had cracked ribs. Deciding that when Ray was asleep or out of it, he would check for further injuries, until then he'd just have to keep him still.

"It's okay Ray, I'm sure they're alive and looking for the two of us, okay," Egon whispered. He watched Ray continue to wriggle before he finally was out.

Chapter Four

"No! Don't touch them! GET AWAY!" Peter screamed suddenly sitting up right in his bed. Looking around he was all too aware of the two empty beds on the other side of the room. The Mr. Stay Puft Marshmallow Man staring at him.

"Peter?" Came the soft voice, the friendly voice, but it wasn't the voice Peter needed or wanted to hear. He wanted to scream, yell throw things. Crying wasn't his way of dealing with things when one of his friends was hurt or missing. He either searched for them or yelled at everyone in a five mile radius until they were found or better.

The problem was until now, he had always known his friends or friend would be found, would be fine. This time he wasn't so sure. That scared him, he was afraid that if he looked for Austin he would find his friends dead, one or both of them, that thought terrified him. Caused a chill down to the soul, part of him thought maybe they were already dead.

"They're alive Pete," came the voice again, a hand touched his shoulder, causing Peter to turn around and glare at Winston. The black man looking stronger than ever.

"How would you know!" Bit Peter, fear finally getting the better of him. Winston sighed.

"I just know Peter, trust me."

"I can't do that Winston, you know that better than anyone, I can't know until I see them, touch them, hold them," Peter bit.

"Peter, looking inside yourself, do you feel empty?"

"What?"

"Let me ask you a question, Peter. You, Egon and Ray you guys have been friends for how many years, nearly fourteen or so, well, you guys are like brothers, you have a bond, just like brothers, and any friends, you have a bond formed that most people don't have. Does it feel like they're gone?" Winston asked looking into Peter's broken emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand," Peter whispered.  
  
"Well I mean, don't you think you'd feel something if they were dead? Right now you're just assuming, because you can't touch them, hold them and see them. You're assuming that they're dead because Austin is a brutal man, but we don't know that. Look into your soul, Pete, deep inside and tell me does it feel like they died? Do you feel empty inside? Like you've lost something deep inside that you shared with both your two best friends, your brothers? Is there a hollowness there that you've never felt before?" Peter opened his mouth to answer, then closed it, realizing he wanted an honest answer, so Peter sat for a second, letting the rain fall on the building sheltering them. He closed his eyes and trying to imagine how he really felt deep inside right now.  
  
"No," was the only word he said, a tear falling from his eyes to his cheek. Winston smiled gently and clasped Peter's shoulder, he knew it wasn't over, that he and Peter would have a few more conversations like this, none as calm, but he was ready. In his heart Winston did believe his friends were alive, and wouldn't stop looking until they were found.  
  
"I believe in my heart that they will survive, just like I believe that we will find them. Now I think you need to believe too," He whispered.

"I'm afraid Winston, I don't handle fear well," whispered Peter.

"I know m'man, neither do I, but trust me, Egon is one strong man, and so is Ray. We don't give that kid enough credit for some of the shit he's been through, he's no wimp. He can handle what is thrown at him."

"I'm sorry if I woke you up," muttered Peter.

"You didn't," Winston stated plainly and then headed back to his own bed, as he lay there, quiet, listening to the rain fall he heard Peter's soft prayer.

"Please God, if you're really there, let them be alive and okay please," Peter muttered, another tear trailing down his cheek, the same prayer echoing in Winston's mind.

Nothing really made sense, just random shapes in space as Ray tried to get a good glimpse of the room, he felt arms around his shoulders, and for a moment he thought he just had a bad case of the flu and Peter was holding him to make him feel better.

Peter had a way of doing that, when Ray was sick, he always spoke of how his mother had done the same thing for him when he was just a little boy sick with something. Peter would gently wipe Ray's forehead with a cloth and cool water, and sit with him, talking to him while Ray drifted in and out of awareness. Peter was always there for Ray when he needed him. So was Egon, and Winston. Ray was so lucky to have three wonderful friends who cared about him.

However, Ray quickly discovered that it wasn't Peter, but Egon holding him up, and his vertigo was not the flu, but something else. He couldn't remember anything from the past few days. He didn't know how long he had been sitting here. His mind began to wander, wondering why he was so cold.

His stomach was painfully churning, having to keep himself from vomiting was something that was quickly zapping his energy. He felt hot, yet he was shivering, he wanted to hide within the arms that held him so tightly, so lovingly.

"Ray, I'm here," came the bass voice, all too familiar, but seemingly so distant. He tried to move, and felt the arms wrap tighter around his shoulders and chest.

"Mmphlf," came the murmured reply from Ray, unable to form words, which instantly angered him, he couldn't feel his arms and legs. He only felt a slightly tingling feeling.

"Ray, don't move, you've got a couple cracked ribs," Egon's voice sounded in his left ear, making Ray very nervous for some reason. Had this been the first time he was actually with it, enough to understand people. He felt the long fingers work their way through his auburn sweat plastered hair.

"Mmm, 'Gon, feelsssss gooddd," Ray voiced, finding his words slurring.

"Shh, it's okay Ray, just hold still, I've got you now."

"Hurtsss, stopppp it 'gon," murmured Ray.

"I know it does Ray, and I wish I could Raymond, I really wish I could," whispered Egon, as a tear made its way down his dirty cheeks. He pulled Ray closer to him, the two huddling for the warmth, Ray was barely aware of it, but somewhere inside he knew the love and warmth was there and being offered. The two seemed to draw strength from each other as they clung to one another.

"Peter, we cannot go search the entire Manhattan area, do you have any idea how long that would take, and by the time we even got close to finding them, they'd be dead, and we'd probably die of old age!" Winston hadn't meant to be so harsh, but he had the feeling that currently that's what Peter was in need of, the harsh realities, "It would be like looking for a thimble sized needle, in a hay stack the size of the jolly green giant." Winston wasn't angry at Pete, but he was quickly getting frustrated with Peter's gung ho attitude.

"We've gotta try!" Yelled Peter, he was scared, and Winston knew it, but Winston also knew he was about an inch away from killing the man. Going into every house, warehouse, and apartment would be a waste of time and energy on their parts, as well as Egon and Rays. It would take years to comb that entire area, and they would still come up empty.

"No, we need to narrow the options, before we go off half cocked trying to find them. You're the psychologist Peter, get into that guy's head, and find out what he's most likely to do, or most unlikely to do. Come on Peter, you're smarter than that, use your head, not your heart. Don't let your rage towards him cloud your genius you have. You're scared, I know that, I am too, but we need to pull it together," Peter said nothing, but slowly and finally nodded, showing Winston he understood and agreed.

"He's been planning this for ten on Winston, we're running outta time!" Peter said suddenly hurrying towards the Ecto.

"Where are we going!?"

"To the cops, I have an idea."


	4. Chapters 4 and 5

Chapter Four  
"Mom is with him now, he hasn't spoken yet, but I think she  
can help him more than the four of us can by going in there and  
scaring him beyond sanity. That won't do any good. He's scared,  
doesn't understand what's going on. I don't think he has amnesia,  
I'm positive about that, but I do think he's been scared to  
silence," Peter stated as he sat beside Egon. Winston in a nearby  
chair, and Janine was standing on the other side of Egon.  
  
"Would a psychiatrist help?" Egon asked, unsure if he really  
wanted someone talking to Ray without him knowing.  
  
"I think it would help a great deal, and that may be your  
only hope at getting him to talk for awhile," Nick said walking into  
the room.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do, just sit here and wait for  
the doctors to bring out friend back to liking us?" Winston asked,  
unsure if he understood.  
  
"No, you are supposed to show him that nothing will change  
because of this, and while things will be different, they don't have  
to change radically. Ray needs to know you guys still love him,  
still care for him, and will still back him up, with or without this  
drug problem, because gentlemen, he will have a drug problem. You  
don't get dosed up with PCP, nearly die and wake up without any  
problems," Nick stated.  
  
"We know doc, we've all seen or read about it," Janine  
whispered. Even she knew PCP wasn't a good idea, her little brother  
had messed with it for awhile, he was better now, but she remembered  
how big a mess that had been.  
  
"I suggest you arrange it so that one of you is with him  
around the clock, there to support him and show him you do care. I  
will tell the nurses your are allowed in there, Egon I'm discharging  
you, but I don't want you staying with Ray for another three days.  
You need rest as much as him, you're getting over pneumonia, you  
don't need a relapse."  
  
"He'll follow doctor's orders Nick, I promise," stated Peter.  
  
"Good, and I plan to hold you all to that promise. It's  
nearly six, go home, get changed, take a shower, one of you come  
back here and stay the night with Ray," stated Nick.  
  
"I'll stay," Peter said quietly. Winston looked over at his  
friend.  
  
"We'll call you tomorrow morning Pete," spoke Janine softly,  
understanding how Peter felt.  
  
Peter sat watching Ray, it was late, two in the morning  
maybe, normally Peter would be sleeping soundly in his warm bed, but  
generally Ray was sleeping in the bed across from him too. Instead  
here he was sitting in a semi-comfortable chair, watching his best  
friend wriggle around in the bed moaning and groaning. He never  
muttered any coherent words, just jumbles of nonsense. Peter sighed  
and placed a hand on Ray's head, as though trying to soothe him, it  
worked for a few moments, Ray seemed to calm instantly under the  
touch.  
  
Peter ran his hand continually through the auburn locks as  
Ray continued to moan and fight the withdrawal, his arms bound to  
the bed, having attempted to claw at himself earlier when he had a  
hallucination about bugs all over him.  
  
"He...lp," whimpered Ray, making Peter's heart lurch, he  
hadn't heard Ray speak in nearly four weeks, and the first words Ray  
said were help. Unfortunately Peter was unable to help his youngest  
friend.  
  
"Shh, it's okay Ray, Uncle Petey is here now. I love you  
buddy, just hang in there," Peter said softly. Ray continued to  
dance in and out of awareness. When he slept nightmares plagued him,  
when awake he suffered horrible cramps. One minute he was burning  
with fever, another he was freezing cold. Peter and his friends  
would sit through it, day in and day out. They would hold him while  
Ray vomited, talking to him through the horrible pain of the cramps.  
  
"Ray, do you remember when we first met in college? Egon  
used to call me a bad example..."  
  
1978  
Egon watched from afar at the young eager student he had  
come to know, Raymond Stanz, was an interesting subject. He was  
quiet when around people he didn't know, with drawn from them, and  
quiet. As though he was afraid they would hurt him. However, when  
Egon spoke to him, or spent a study time with him, Ray seemed  
excited, happy and out going.  
  
"I'd like you to meet him Peter," Egon stated confidently  
from where he sat at the pizza diner. Peter had a football game in  
four hours, and Egon had offered him pizza if they won, Peter had  
insisted upon the pizza before the game though.  
  
"Egon, what makes you think I can help this kid on iota, you  
said yourself, he's withdrawn from people he doesn't know, and I'm  
the star on campus, the womanizer, the quarter back," Egon knew for  
once Peter wasn't strutting, he was stating the obvious truth.  
  
"Peter, your easy to talk to, and be around, Ray may find a  
friend in you, if I did he certainly can!" Egon said. Peter looked  
at him.  
  
"All right, let's go find the kid," Peter said. Egon smiled.  
They didn't have to walk very far, Ray was carrying his own books  
right into the diner, as though to camp out and study while eating.  
Peter nearly ran into him.  
  
"Who Tex, easy there," Peter said smiling. Ray looked up and  
stuttered, then blushed.  
  
"Hello Raymond," Egon said gently. Ray looked up and was  
unsure what to say.  
  
"Dr. Spengler!" He said, go he had just made a fool out of  
himself.  
  
"Easy Raymond," Egon said smiling.  
  
"Gosh, I'm sorry...I didn't know you were...."  
  
"Raymond, you don't call him Raymond do you? Sounds like  
your reprimanding him. Hi Ray, I'm Peter Venkman," Ray said nothing  
and blushed further.  
  
"I know....your our quarter back," he spoke in a small voice.  
Egon tried to hide his smile, so did Peter.  
  
"Yeah, I am, You must be Egon's prize student and apprentice  
he keeps telling me about," Peter said smiling. Ray blushed crimson  
red.  
  
"I...I'm just helping in the lab, for a little money,"  
whispered Ray. Peter nodded, yes, he knew all about the little money  
the kid was raking in, and even more he knew some of the reasons as  
to why.  
  
"Peter and I were just about to come looking for you  
Raymond, wondered if perhaps you'd like to attend the foot ball game  
today?" Egon asked.  
  
"Ah...sure," he whispered.  
  
"Don't worry Tex, I don't bite, I'm a nice quarter back,"  
Peter said.  
  
"Although he does bite, sometimes," Egon said smiling.  
  
"Only the women," Peter poked. Ray watched, he hadn't seen  
Dr. Spengler friends with anyone like Peter, he hadn't...that made him  
feel bad.  
  
"What's wrong Ray?" Asked Peter.  
  
"Well, to be perfectly honest Dr. Spengler, I don't see you  
being friends with anyone such as Mr. Venkman, no offense sir,"  
Peter chuckled as they made their way across campus.  
  
"None taken Ray, I'm a jock, Egon is a scientist, and not  
many see us as anything else. What do you see when you look at Egon  
Ray?" Peter asked. Ray stopped and thought about it.  
  
"Someone who believed in me, for the first time...since I was  
ten, a teacher, a genius, a man who looks at things logically, and  
interpret them. A man who...whose..." Ray stopped.  
  
"Who is interested in the supernatural, just like you?"  
Peter said smiling. Ray looked up and nodded.  
  
"What do you see when you look at me?" Peter then asked.  
  
"A...quarter back, a ladies man, someone who...doesn't study, I  
guess," Ray whispered ashamedly.  
  
"Well good, you see what I want you to see. Want to know my  
major?" Peter asked, he wasn't trying to hurt the younger man, he  
was trying to show him there was more to someone then what you see.  
You have to look deeper.  
  
"What is your major?"  
  
"Psychology and Parapsychology, and I met Egon through a  
parapsychology class my sophomore year, we didn't hit it off.  
Believe me, actually I went to Egon for help studying. He actually  
did willingly help me, and soon he grew on me like his mold. We soon  
found out we had more in common than we thought. We both have the  
same interest in supernatural and things like ghosts and sprits. We  
are going to be sharing an apartment next year. Ray, do you live on  
campus?" Peter asked suddenly, he didn't know what it was about this  
kid, but he really liked him, almost wanted to protect him.  
  
"Yes, my roommate...doesn't like me very much though,"  
whispered Ray.  
  
"How would you like to share our apartment Ray, I mean it  
would be easier for all of us on rent, and it would cut down some of  
your spending for room and board?" Peter asked. Egon was slightly  
shocked, but hid it quickly. He had the feeling Peter got the same  
feeling around the young man, as though he had to protect him from  
the world.  
  
"Really!?" Ray said with excitement.  
  
"Yeah, you wanna live with us? Egon snores, and I get home  
late, and neither of us are perfect...but,"  
  
"Are you kidding, you guys are the best...wow I've never  
really had friends before, thanks!" Ray said, suddenly blushing.  
Peter chuckled and pulled the kid in for a quick hug, not caring  
what anyone thought.  
  
Peter looked at the sleeping form of Ray, never in a million  
years would he have guessed that twelve years later they would have  
been practically bound like brothers. He hadn't really thought about  
the future and his friends, part of him had been sure he would have  
ended up like his father.  
  
That was another thing he owed to Egon and Ray, without them  
he probably would have. Egon had come and made a difference in his  
life, then Ray came along and gave him unconditional love, something  
Peter seemed to need a lot of.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door, Peter looked up at  
a nurse, she was very pretty, and if Peter had been in the mood he  
probably would have hit on her.  
  
"Yes?" He said.  
  
"There's an officer Frump out here to speak with you," she  
said. Peter nodded and looked at Ray.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll stay here with him," she whispered.  
  
"Thank you, what's your name, I've never seen you before?"  
He asked her.  
  
"Carla," she said smiling. He nodded.  
  
"Thank you Carla, I'll be right back."  
  
Peter approached Frump and looked at him seriously, normally  
Frump avoided the Ghostbusters, so whatever he had to say was  
nothing to joke about.  
  
"Venkman," he said looking at the man.  
  
"What's going on Frump? You didn't come down here to check  
on Ray, or ask me how I'm fairing."  
  
"You're right on the second account, however I do care about  
Stanz, he was in bad shape, and I hope he's going to be all right,  
we need more of his kind. However, you're correct I didn't come here  
just for that. Austin died in prison today," stated Frump. Peter  
felt his head spin, dead...Austin was dead.  
  
"Are you sure?" Peter asked.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Beat to death, doctors said he bled to death," Frump  
explained.  
  
"Hope the bastard died slowly," Peter said vehemently.  
  
"My guess is he did Pete, look tell your friend I hope he's  
going to be okay. To be honest, I wish Austin wouldn't have been  
beaten to death, I would have liked to see him face the injection.  
However, that's not how it happened, get over it and help your  
friend. I'll see you later," with that Frump left.  
  
Peter glared after the man as he walked away and sighed, he  
then headed back towards his friend's hospital room, trying to think  
of a way to tell his friends.  
  
Chapter Five  
She was medium height, had long brown, her eyes huge puppy  
brown, she had a skinny figure, but well built as well. She walked  
with confidence as she strode towards the room, a briefcase on one  
hand, and a file in the other. Looking to the side of the room, she  
saw room 4102 on the board and nodded, this was the room, ICU,  
tower.  
  
Inside the room lay her patient, quiet, staring into space,  
an older woman, probably the mother, sat off to one side, and a  
younger man, probably a little older than her patient, sat his feet  
propped up on the bed, reading a magazine.  
  
"Hello," she said, drawing the three people's attention,  
Peter stood up, staring at her, obviously taking in her looks.  
  
"Hi, I'm Peter Venkman," he said, the woman smiled and shook  
his outstretched hand.  
  
"Lydia Patton, I'm the doctor you called yesterday," she  
said, unsure how the patient would react to talking to a  
psychiatrist. She looked over at Raymond.  
  
"Ah, yeah, Dr. Patton, this is my mother Margaret Venkman,  
and this is Ray Stanz. I have two other friends you'll meet at some  
point named Egon Spengler and Winston Zeddemore," he explained  
smiling. She liked his smile, but planned to only like him as a  
friend and nothing further.  
  
"Hello Ray, I'm Lydia Patton, you can call me Lydia or Dr.  
Patton, which ever your more comfortable with, I'm a psychiatrist,"  
Ray just looked at her, she knew he probably registered it, but  
didn't feel ready to speak.  
  
"He hasn't spoken yet, believe me, usually once he starts,  
we can't stop him," Peter moved towards the head of the bed and  
looked down at Ray, "I know you know me buddy, and I also know you  
have always trusted me. I spoke to Lydia, and I have friends who  
highly recommend her. Ray, you and I both know I could easily help  
you through this, but right now I'm too close. You understand that  
don't you buddy?" He watched for a reaction. Ray said nothing. Peter  
sighed and ran a hand through his friend's soft hair.  
  
"Ray, I don't know how hard this is for you, but I can only  
guess, I understand you're scared, but believe me when I say the  
guys and I stand behind you, we don't think any less of you because  
of this. Please believe me Tex," Peter said.  
  
Lydia could see how deeply their bond must have been, for  
while Ray didn't speak, she could see the trust and faith in his  
eyes, she could feel it coming from him.  
  
"Lydia is going to talk to you for about an hour okay, we  
don't expect you to talk or anything, we just want you to get better  
okay. I'm going to take mom to get some food and check on the guys,  
we'll be back in an hour all right?" Ray looked at him. Part of  
Peter wasn't even sure his friend heard him, another part was sure  
but afraid.  
  
"Hang in there kiddo, we're here for you," he whispered then  
looked up at his mother. Maggie moved over and smiled at Ray and  
Peter, gently she ran her hands through his hair.  
  
"Be good, we'll be back," she whispered pressing a soft kiss  
to his forehead then they left.  
  
"Hello Raymond," she said. Ray just looked at her, unsure  
what to say or do.  
  
"How about we start off with a little about me, all right,  
I'm twenty nine, surprising right, I'm engaged and have a two year  
old daughter. I've worked with many people. Ray, my goal isn't to  
hear all your secrets or make you feel like an idiot, my goal is to  
help you overcome something horrible that happened, because you're  
friends are worried about you, and they want to know you'll be okay  
eventually."  
  
Ray continued to just watch her, as though memorizing her  
every move, memorizing who she was and what she was all about.  
  
"Ray can you physically speak?" She finally asked, no anger,  
or frustration in her voice, just a blank expression, much like  
Egon.  
  
"Yes," came the soft whisper, surprising Lydia to no end.  
Almost to the point where she thought she'd fall out of her chair.  
  
"Why don't you talk around your friends, and let them know  
you understand, or at least Mrs. Venkman, she seems to know you  
well," no answer.  
  
"Was it Austin, did he do something to scare you so much you  
averted to speechlessness?" again no words.  
  
"Ray, do you want to get better."  
  
"Yes," the voice came again.  
  
"Let's start simple, how old are you Ray?"  
  
"Twenty-seven,"  
  
"Raymond, what do you remember from before you were taken?"  
  
"Not much, I...remember being grabbed, caught, scared for my  
life...I remember seeing the gun go off, Peter slump to the floor,"  
she smiled and nodded, he had said more than he meant to, but  
obviously when something would come out, she knew it was going to  
come quick.  
  
"Now Ray, Peter and Egon will be here any minute, I want you  
to remember what I said, take your time, they're here to help you  
and so am I. I'll be back next week if you're up to it, maybe by  
then you'll be well enough to move out of here. Start small Ray,  
that's easier," she said smiling at him. He nodded and watched her  
walk out.  
  
Ray looked up at the ceiling and sighed for a moment,  
thinking about the horrible memories he had, they were currently  
running him on detox when they could, flushing whatever was left in  
his system, his worst moments were when he was trying to sleep, he  
would have flashbacks and hallucinations, both from the days he was  
being drugged and from other things.  
  
"Hey Ray, how do you feel?" Asked Peter as he walked in. Ray  
looked over at him with a small attempt at a smile, it never reached  
his lips though, or his eyes. Peter tried to smile as well and  
dropped a hand to his friend's shoulder.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you, I know a few days ago you  
weren't up to it, and neither was he, but I've got someone here who  
wants to see you really bad," Peter turned and allowed Ray a glance  
up at Egon. Ray felt his breath catch in his chest. Egon tried to  
smile and stepped closer to Ray, for the first time they saw a real  
reaction out of Ray, as he sat up gently and wrapped his arms around  
Egon's broad shoulders.  
  
"Hello Raymond, how are you," Egon whispered hugging the  
younger man tightly. For a moment both me were sure the younger man  
would say nothing, give no way to show he even knew who they were,  
but after a second Ray wrapped his arms around Egon's shoulders and  
clung to him tightly, as if believing finally he was home safe and  
sound.  
  
"Egon," he whimpered as he rested his head on his friend's  
shoulder.  
  
"I'm here Raymond, I'm here, we're all here," Egon whispered  
as he held his friend tightly. Peter tried to hide his sadness, to  
watch the two friends show affection so easily was unnerving. Egon  
was the silent type, hid his feelings until he was so confused or  
frustrated that he broke down, usually in Peter's presence, or until  
Peter finally caught on, and would speak to him about it.  
  
"Hang in there kid," Peter whispered and touched Ray's cheek.  
  
"He's not read to go home yet Peter, has it dawned on you  
he's only been awake three weeks, his injuries aren't all healed, he  
won't even talk, what makes you assume he's capable of walking. He  
hasn't even been out of bed yet, I'd really like to keep him at  
least one more week, he's still going through withdrawal. Granted  
he's getting better, but this takes time Peter," Nick stated, Peter  
shook his head.  
  
"I know that Nick, but he wants to be home, you've said  
yourself the worst is probably over."  
  
"He's only seen Lydia four times, is he comfortable with  
her?"  
  
"She says he is, and that he's getting better, very slowly,  
he's still very quiet, but Lydia says he's strong, you've said it  
too."  
  
"Peter, moving him right now could kill him," Nick stated.  
  
"Or could help him, Nick he's scared here, thinks Austin  
could randomly come out and kill him. He'd know he's safe at the  
firehouse. Maybe he'd be more open, more comfortable. Look the only  
way to find out is try it."  
  
"Peter, I don't like it..."  
  
"Lydia thinks it might do him good, help him get stronger  
sooner, he doesn't need the machines, and he's eating better too. I  
know he's still real quiet doc, and he's still injured, and he's  
still fighting the drug problems, but he's getting better."  
  
"Peter..."  
  
"Nick, please, for Raymond, it may be the only way to get  
our Raymond Francis Stanz back," Nick sighed and rubbed his  
forehead, groaning. He looked down at the charts for Raymond. It was  
true, Ray was physically well enough to go home, his withdrawal  
symptoms were quickly fading, due to Ray's healthy body before the  
capture. His ribs were healing nicely, his other broken or fractured  
bones.  
  
"All right, two more days, Saturday evening, if his fever is  
completely gone, you may take him home, I'll be calling every week  
for a check up, if anything happens you call me, or the hospital.  
Lydia will arrange times with you after he leaves."  
  
"Of course doc," Peter smiled and left, they would be taking  
Ray home.


	5. Vengence Is Mine Chap 5 till End

Chapter Five

If Egon had guessed correctly, they had been gone for two or three weeks, at some point time had become nothing but a light and dark reading, but Egon guessed they had been there for a good two going on three weeks. He could also guess that he was probably starving, he was thirsty, and his breathing seemed somewhat raspy.

Ray was in the same shape, only about ten times worse. He guessed from certain obvious hints, that Ray had a broken ankle, broken wrist, probably four broken ribs others cracked, a severe concussion, if not a skull fracture, blood loss, possibly pneumonia. Egon knew it was probably true and was very worried about his youngest friend. If Ray didn't get help soon, he would die, and Egon didn't think he could handle losing Ray on top of everything else that was happening.

"No, don't...please NO!" Screamed Ray, trying to fend off, whatever it was attempting to kill him. Egon held tightly to Ray, as he fought wildly against the binding arms.

It was torture for Egon, to watch his friend shiver, vomit in dry heaves until he collapsed into the blackness of exhaustion. It was hard to watch his friend suffer, and know there was nothing he could do for him, nothing that would comfort Ray, or make him feel better. Watch him loose the mind games against Austin, as Ray's sanity probably made a break for a nearby window. A wonderful mind trapped in such a horrible predicament. He kept hoping that by some miracle of God, Ray wouldn't remember any of what he had been through these past two weeks. That Ray wouldn't remember being unable to control his genius mind as it slowly died away, that Ray would forget the lack of control he had over his body and his bodily functions.

It had been a long time since they two had spoken, since Ray had even been capable of speaking. Ray was only vaguely aware of the continuous needles plunged into his arms day in and day out. Vaguely aware of the laughter surrounding him as the drug took him out of whatever reality he had left. Attacking his functioning brain cells and attacking any motor skills he had left. Egon wasn't even sure that Ray wasn't balanced already somewhere between life and death, and teetering over the edge towards death.

Egon was quickly discovering that no matter how much Ray's gung ho, forget safety attitude bothered them sometimes, that he missed Ray's spirit, he missed everything about Ray. Peter had always been right. Ray was the heart of the Ghostbusters, and if the heart died, so did the rest of the body.

"Please hurry Peter, please, please hurry," Egon whimpered as he bowed his head towards Ray's unconscious figure, and slowly felt himself breaking down into horrible soul shaking body wracking sobs. Everything taking it's toll on him. He was only vaguely aware of a pair of weaker arms sliding around his middle and holding on tightly.

"They're comin'...'gon," came Ray's very shaky and weak voice. Egon wrapped his arms tighter around Ray as well, and together the two cried out whatever it was they had left.

Peter stared over the shoulder at the computer screen as several fingers flew across the keyboard. He had been here all day, and was tiring quickly.

"There are ten clusters of apartments, and five house that have been vacant for ten years. That's in the decent neighborhood's, do you want the bad ones too?" inquired the woman cop as she looked up at him.

"No, this Austin guy wants us to think of places no on would look. If I know him, he'll be hiding out in a good decent neighborhood, where people's children ride bikes everyday without the fear of a man like him. It'll be the best damn house in the neighborhood too. This man is no idiot, believe me, he's a psychopathic genius," stated Peter.

"Peter, we've been looking through the file, he had two older brothers and a father, tell me if you recognize this, the brother's name was Freddy Austin, also known as Freddy Valen, died in prision in 1992, after he was convicted or two accounts of murder and one account of attempted murder. Want to hear who he killed?" Peter looked at Winston and Frump, who stood near him.

"No, but tell me anyway," Peter murmured.

"Katherine and Jackson Stanz, attempted murder of Raymond Stanz; Mr. Valen, aka Freddy Austin was fifteen years older than his younger brother, but was close to him."

"That would explain why Austin is after Ray. He wants to finish the job his brother did on Ray's folks. Did it say why he killed Ray's parents?" Peter remembered only a few months back when Mr. and Mrs. Stanz's ghosts showed up warning them about something, Ray had dug deeper and discovered his parents were murdered, but hadn't known the murder by any other name than Freddy Valen.

"Do you think Austin will hurt both Egon and Ray?" Frump asked. Peter sighed and shook his head.

"I don't really know, I doubt it, if his issues are with Ray, my guess is Egon is for my benefit. He's trying to get revenge against me from college, so he takes Egon, but Ray is personal. No, Egon won't be seriously hurt, maybe sick, and scared possibly psychologically damaged slightly, but other than that, he'll be fine. I've got a friend, she's really good psychiatrist, I'd like to give her a call, she if she would be willing to talk to all of us, we're going to need her, and she won't have a personal connection to them," Peter spoke.

"What were those addresses," Winston asked.

Peter looked at the house, he had been correct, it was in a beautiful neighborhood with wonderful people. It fit perfectly with Peter's MO of Austin. They had been watching the house for three days now, and were ready to go in.

"Stay here Venkman," Frump stated.

"No, I'm going in there Frump, those are our friends," Peter said.

"Look, you aren't a cop, you have no right to go in..."

"No RGIHT! Frump, let me ask you a question, what would you do if one of your friends, or wife were stuck in that house, possibly going through what Egon and Ray are going through. Would you stand back, like some idiot, and watch them, or would you bust in there behind the posse and catch the son of a bitches' ass?" Peter said staring at Frump's round face. The man looked at him as well, it was as though battle of the wills was on, but Peter didn't plan to be the loser.

"You wear a bullet proof vest, and you stay behind us at all times, you got that Venkman," Frump said slamming the vest into Peter's chest.

"Anything you say Frump," with that Peter began putting the vest on.

"Peter, we'll be right behind you, I'm going to wait until they've got Austin, then I'll be in, hold onto them okay."

"Ray, I've got another dose of this great stuff," called Austin as he held the syringe up. He smiled when Ray almost reached out for it, his heart telling him no, but his body begging to get away from the pain filled hell.

"Would you like to administer it Raymond?" Inquired Austin smiling, Ray simply nodded and watched in fascination as he pushed the plunger home. His mind screaming as it coursed through his veins, mixing with his blood.

"Congrats Stanz, you're an addict," Ray's eyes grew wide as he finally comprehended what he had just done.

The laughing was all round him, as he pushed the plunger in, the giant heads swarming around in a circle, all of them laughing at him, yelling at him, the heads of the only people he had ever loved.

"Look at the druggie!" Howled Winston's head, laughing.

"Nothing but a useless piece of crap," laughed Peter loudly.

"We called him a genius," cackled Egon. Ray squeezed his eyes closed wildly, trying to close his mind off to the images, he didn't want to remember them anymore, no god please no. All he heard next was a loud crack, a pain shoot through the side of his head, then nothingness.

Austin pulled the trigger right as Frump pulled his, sending Austin to the floor with a bullet in his right shoulder, as Austin's bullet hit Ray's temple, at an angle. Peter paled at the sight, and ignored the crumpled body of Austin, screaming out Winston's name and Egon's he dropped to the floor near the crumpled form of his best friend. Ray lay on the carpet, bleeding from what looked to be a slight flesh wound above Ray's left temple.

"What the hell happened!?" Demanded Winston as he raced in and dropped beside Peter.

"Ray's, been shot," Peter whimpered.

"Does he have a pulse," Peter reached his hand towards Ray's neck, the dread Winston spotted in his friend's eyes, said it all. Ray had no pulse, his chest wasn't moving.

Prologue  
He opened his eyes slowly and looked around, he was surrounded by a beautiful mountain side and a river between him and another part of the beautiful landscape.  
"Hello son," a rough voice called to him. He turned around and gasped at the sight before him, his parents, smiles on their faces, and a look of content in their eyes. They hadn't changed, not since the last time he'd seen them as ghosts.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Ray whispered in a strained voice.  
  
"Hello sweetheart," Katie said as she moved towards her young son and hugged him tightly.  
  
"My baby, Ray all grown up now. We've been watching you, obviously. We're sorry things happened the way they did, but we loved you Ray." Katie whispered.  
  
"I missed you, Aunt Lois, she did her best, when she could, but she could never tell me the truth of your death, I didn't know until a few months ago you had been murdered. I was in foster homes, I think they knew, they saw me as trouble and dangerous."  
  
"We know son, you've come so far, thank goodness for your friends. We're so very proud of you."  
  
"I'm ready to come home though, to join you," Ray stated.  
  
"No, your aren't Ray, I know you've been through so much pain. You're scared, hurting, but you need to be there, on earth with your friends."  
  
"Ray, please...breath damn you!" came the voice, Peter's voice.  
  
"I just got you back, I will not lose you again!" He cried as he closed his lips around Ray's and breathed in yet another breath into Ray's lungs.  
  
"I can't do it mom," whimpered Ray.  
  
"No Ray, you must face this. We love you, but we want you to fight this, so do your friends."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are going somewhere Ray. You've got a wonderful future ahead of you, and maybe it won't be coming tomorrow, but it will be coming soon. You're friends will always be there to help you."

Chapter One  
Peter hurriedly began CPR, breath twice...check pulse...breath twice again...check again...five chest compressions...breath...breath....one....two...three.... four... five...," Peter's mind repeated the crazed steps, until he felt someone push him out of the way, he knew it was the medics. Feeling a pair of hands on his shoulders, Peter turned his head from Ray, and looked past Winston up at Egon. A gasp quickly escaped his lips, standing up he gripped Egon around the neck. The older friend had lost weight, and looked shaky and unhealthy.  
  
"He have room for two other people, we'd like Dr. Spengler to come with us, one of you may also accompany us," a medic told them. Peter and Winston looked at each other. Peter saw the understanding in Winston's eyes.  
  
"I'll drop by the fire house and pick up Janine, let her know what's happening, we'll meet you at the hospital. Take care of him guys," Winston said touching Peter's nervous shaking shoulder.   
Winston and Janine arrived about forty-five minutes after they had found Egon and Ray. He had told Janine what was going on all the way to the hospital, including the CPR parts, she was obviously very worried about him.  
  
Upon entering the ER, they didn't miss the two EMT's leaving. They looked at him and pointed towards the waiting rooms. Winston and Janine entered the waiting room, and quickly spotted Peter, sitting in one of the uncomfortable plastic blue chairs, bent over slightly, head propped up in his hands by his knees. His hair a disarray, his shoulders shaking, he looked paler than he had when Winston had last seen him almost an hour ago.  
  
"Peter? Anything?" Winston asked moving towards him faster. Peter stood up and looked at Janine, taking her in his arms, he tried not to cry.  
  
"How's Egon? Is he all right, is he alive? Oh Peter, I was so scared. What about Ray?"  
  
"Calm down Janine, Egon is being treated in the ER right now, I spoke to the EMT's before they left, they said he'd probably be admitted for a few days as observation, he's showing early signs of pneumonia. I don't know anything about Ray as of yet, he's in the ER too. He coded in the ambulance too, that's the last time I saw him."  
  
"When can we see Egon?" inquired Janine.  
  
"As soon as he's settled into a room and set up with food and water," Peter said softly.  
  
"How are you Pete?" Winston asked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"I'm okay," Peter murmured, as the three friends sat down.  
  
"Excuse me, are any of you here for Dr. Egon Spengler?" Inquired a young looking African American nurse.  
  
"Yes, we're his friends, family, can we see him?" Asked Janine, the young woman smiled softly.  
  
"Yes, you may, but one at a time, he can't handle much more right now, he's suffering from exhaustion."  
  
"Janine, you go first, tell him we're waiting for Ray, he'll understand," Winston said, knowing Peter would want to be there for both his friends.  
  
"I will, let me know as soon as you know anything about Ray," Janine said touching Peter's arm, he slowly nodded and sighed.   
Peter had at some point fallen asleep beside Winston, not really knowing when it happened. He slowly woke up and began to rub his eyes, groaning as he stretched out slightly.  
  
"What time is it?" Peter groaned again.  
  
"Ten pm, we've been here for nearly four and a half hours," Winston stated as he turned the page on his magazine.  
  
"Have we heard anything yet?"  
  
"No, a nurse did come out and say that Ray was still being worked on, and that they would be taking him to radiology and surgery," Winston said.  
  
"How long 'go was that?"  
  
"Probably an hour ago," Winston said softly.  
  
"The longer he's in there proves he's still alive," whispered Peter. Winston nodded. It meant the doctors were still in there with him and that he was still alive, still putting up at least the smallest fight.  
  
"Janine came out about thirty minutes ago and said Egon wants to see you as soon as you wake." Peter nodded and slowly made his way back towards Egon's room.  
  
Egon was pale, an oxygen tube in his nose, helping him breath easier, two IVs connected to his arm, his face nearly the same color as the sheets covering his body, his eyes closed, but he was obviously listening to Janine as she spoke in light tones to him. Her hand holding his tightly, he was squeezing it in return.  
  
Janine sat in Egon's room, talking to him softly, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she looked into Peter's emerald green eyes, which held fear and pain. She sighed.  
  
"I'm going now Egon, I'll see you again tomorrow, take care and listen to the doctor's okay," Janine said kissing the man's cheek. Egon nodded and watched her go, he then looked up at Peter.  
  
"How you doing?" Egon's scratchy voice came. Peter smiled softly, and reached for Egon's hand.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Peter said smiling softly, the first time he had smiled in weeks.  
  
"Just answer the question," Egon stated lightly. Peter chuckled and picked up a glass, filing it with water he handed it to Egon.  
  
"Drink this, it'll make your voice a little Egonish," Peter said, causing Egon to smile. Egon drank it slightly and nodded his thanks.  
  
"I'm going to live, however, I'm worried about you, and about Ray, obviously. But I'll get there," whispered Peter.  
  
"We'll get through this Peter, I promise you," Egon stated.  
  
"I know we will, but I just can't help but worry that something is really wrong with Ray, I mean beyond the obvious. I just wish I could go back in time and..."  
  
"Stop right there Peter, you and I both know, that none of this is anyone's fault."  
  
"No, maybe not, but I'd give anything to not have to have Ray in such a predicament. How do you feel Egon?" Peter asked gently.  
  
"I feel... Peter I feel like hell, I'm so tired. I feel, I feel like I could sleep for a year at least. Peter, how long were we gone," Egon asked.  
  
"Roughly, three weeks. Worst three weeks of my life," Peter whispered.  
  
"Mine too," whispered Egon.  
  
"Scoot over big guy," Peter said gently. Egon did as told and smiled when Peter placed himself on the bed beside him. Wrapping an arm around Egon's shoulders he looked into the big blue eyes.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Egon, it never will be your fault. If anything, Ray is alive because of you, because you gave him the will to continue going, from one day to the next for three weeks. Ray is strong, none of us are doubting that, but no one is so strong they could easily survive what you two did alone. Ray is alive because you kept him that way. Ray would probably be dead if it wasn't for you every time he returned from his living hell. I can't even begin to imagine what you two had to go through, and I don't think I'd want to Egon. You are stronger than me Egon, you always have been. You're always there for us, putting aside your emotions to keep us in once piece. I had a little taste of what it would be like without you or Ray, and I...I couldn't live without you two. I can't sit here and say I don't take advantage of your stability you give us, Egon, it's all right to cry, none of us will think any less of you for it. Let it go Egon, it's time you did," Peter said softly. Egon leaned against Peter's shoulder's, almost feeling as though he could give up. Peter continued to hold him close, as Egon buried his head in Peter's neck and began to cry, small whimpers at first, eventually turning into body racking sobs as his barriers finally broke down.  
  
Peter continued to run a hand through Egon's hair, and down the back of his neck, as he held the crying man. "It's okay big guy, Petey has you now. Let it Go Eggy, let it all go."  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without Ray," whispered Egon in a chocked, unprotected voice.  
  
"Me either Spengs, me either," Peter said, hoping the use of Egon's nicknames would restore some normality they were all looking for.   
Peter remained with Egon, holding him for nearly an hour, until Egon finally fell asleep again. Smiling Peter slipped out of the hold he had, and got Egon into the bed fully again, then covered him up, placing a hand on Egon's he smiled.  
  
"I'll be back Egon, take care of yourself okay," he whispered, then slowly left the room. Winston met him about half way and tried to smile.  
  
"Any news?"  
  
"Yeah, the doctor just came out, wants to talk to us, come on m'man, I wanna know how Ray is now," Peter nodded and the two hurried back to the main waiting room.  
  
There stood a tall man, with raven black hair and bright blue eyes, he was probably as tall as Peter. He was slim and smart looking. "I'm Doctor Nicholas Powell, I cared for you friend Raymond Stanz, and I'll be caring for Dr. Spengler as well."  
  
"How is Ray?" Peter asked.  
  
"Is he alive!?" Winston spoke the same time.  
  
"Easy gentlemen, I think it would be best if we all had a seat and spoke about this," Winston and Peter nodded and slowly followed him to the chairs, sitting down, Dr. Powell sat across from them, he clasped his hands and looked at the.  
  
"Mr. Stanz is critical in the ICU under close observation. Ray is suffering from severe dehydration, a skull fracture, broken wrist, four busted ribs, two fractured, punctured lung, bruised kidney, pneumonia, mal nutrition, exhaustion, hallucinations, high fever, withdrawal from PCP. We're watching for any signs of a cerebral hemorrhage."  
  
"But he's alive?" Peter said, unable to say anything else.  
  
"Barely, he's in a coma, on life support," the doctor stated sadly.  
  
"Doctor, is...will he survive?"  
  
"That's up to him at this point gentlemen, I've done my best. The rest is up to him and God."


	6. Tomorrow Is Forever Prolog

  
  
Prologue  
He opened his eyes slowly and looked around, he was  
surrounded by a beautiful mountain side and a river between him and  
another part of the beautiful landscape.  
"Hello son," a rough voice called to him. He turned around  
and gasped at the sight before him, his parents, smiles on their  
faces, and a look of content in their eyes. They hadn't changed, not  
since the last time he'd seen them as ghosts.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Ray whispered in a strained voice.  
  
"Hello sweetheart," Katie said as she moved towards her  
young son and hugged him tightly.  
  
"My baby, Ray all grown up now. We've been watching you,  
obviously. We're sorry things happened the way they did, but we  
loved you Ray." Katie whispered.  
  
"I missed you, Aunt Lois, she did her best, when she could,  
but she could never tell me the truth of your death, I didn't know  
until a few months ago you had been murdered. I was in foster homes,  
I think they knew, they saw me as trouble and dangerous."  
  
"We know son, you've come so far, thank goodness for your  
friends. We're so very proud of you."  
  
"I'm ready to come home though, to join you," Ray stated.  
  
"No, your aren't Ray, I know you've been through so much  
pain. You're scared, hurting, but you need to be there, on earth  
with your friends."  
  
"Ray, please...breath damn you!" came the voice, Peter's voice.  
  
"I just got you back, I will not lose you again!" He cried  
as he closed his lips around Ray's and breathed in yet another  
breath into Ray's lungs.  
  
"I can't do it mom," whimpered Ray.  
  
"No Ray, you must face this. We love you, but we want you to  
fight this, so do your friends."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are going somewhere Ray. You've got a wonderful  
future ahead of you, and maybe it won't be coming tomorrow, but it  
will be coming soon. You're friends will always be there to help  
you."  
  
Chapter One  
Peter hurriedly began CPR, breath twice...check pulse...breath  
twice again...check again...five chest compressions...breath...  
breath....one....two...three....  
four... five...," Peter's mind repeated the crazed steps, until he felt  
someone push him out of the way, he knew it was the medics. Feeling  
a pair of hands on his shoulders, Peter turned his head from Ray,  
and looked past Winston up at Egon. A gasp quickly escaped his lips,  
standing up he gripped Egon around the neck. The older friend had  
lost weight, and looked shaky and unhealthy.  
  
"He have room for two other people, we'd like Dr. Spengler  
to come with us, one of you may also accompany us," a medic told  
them. Peter and Winston looked at each other. Peter saw the  
understanding in Winston's eyes.  
  
"I'll drop by the fire house and pick up Janine, let her  
know what's happening, we'll meet you at the hospital. Take care of  
him guys," Winston said touching Peter's nervous shaking shoulder.  
  
Winston and Janine arrived about forty-five minutes after  
they had found Egon and Ray. He had told Janine what was going on  
all the way to the hospital, including the CPR parts, she was  
obviously very worried about him.  
  
Upon entering the ER, they didn't miss the two EMT's  
leaving. They looked at him and pointed towards the waiting rooms.  
Winston and Janine entered the waiting room, and quickly spotted  
Peter, sitting in one of the uncomfortable plastic blue chairs, bent  
over slightly, head propped up in his hands by his knees. His hair a  
disarray, his shoulders shaking, he looked paler than he had when  
Winston had last seen him almost an hour ago.  
  
"Peter? Anything?" Winston asked moving towards him faster.  
Peter stood up and looked at Janine, taking her in his arms, he  
tried not to cry.  
  
"How's Egon? Is he all right, is he alive? Oh Peter, I was  
so scared. What about Ray?"  
  
"Calm down Janine, Egon is being treated in the ER right  
now, I spoke to the EMT's before they left, they said he'd probably  
be admitted for a few days as observation, he's showing early signs  
of pneumonia. I don't know anything about Ray as of yet, he's in the  
ER too. He coded in the ambulance too, that's the last time I saw  
him."  
  
"When can we see Egon?" inquired Janine.  
  
"As soon as he's settled into a room and set up with food  
and water," Peter said softly.  
  
"How are you Pete?" Winston asked, placing a hand on his  
friend's shoulder.  
  
"I'm okay," Peter murmured, as the three friends sat down.  
  
"Excuse me, are any of you here for Dr. Egon Spengler?"  
Inquired a young looking African American nurse.  
  
"Yes, we're his friends, family, can we see him?" Asked  
Janine, the young woman smiled softly.  
  
"Yes, you may, but one at a time, he can't handle much more  
right now, he's suffering from exhaustion."  
  
"Janine, you go first, tell him we're waiting for Ray, he'll  
understand," Winston said, knowing Peter would want to be there for  
both his friends.  
  
"I will, let me know as soon as you know anything about  
Ray," Janine said touching Peter's arm, he slowly nodded and sighed.  
  
Peter had at some point fallen asleep beside Winston, not  
really knowing when it happened. He slowly woke up and began to rub  
his eyes, groaning as he stretched out slightly.  
  
"What time is it?" Peter groaned again.  
  
"Ten pm, we've been here for nearly four and a half hours,"  
Winston stated as he turned the page on his magazine.  
  
"Have we heard anything yet?"  
  
"No, a nurse did come out and say that Ray was still being  
worked on, and that they would be taking him to radiology and  
surgery," Winston said.  
  
"How long go was that?"  
  
"Probably an hour ago," Winston said softly.  
  
"The longer he's in there proves he's still alive,"  
whispered Peter. Winston nodded. It meant the doctors were still in  
there with him and that he was still alive, still putting up at  
least the smallest fight.  
  
"Janine came out about thirty minutes ago and said Egon  
wants to see you as soon as you wake." Peter nodded and slowly made  
his way back towards Egon's room.  
  
Egon was pale, an oxygen tube in his nose, helping him  
breath easier, two IVs connected to his arm, his face nearly the  
same color as the sheets covering his body, his eyes closed, but he  
was obviously listening to Janine as she spoke in light tones to  
him. Her hand holding his tightly, he was squeezing it in return.  
  
Janine sat in Egon's room, talking to him softly, when she  
felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she looked into Peter's  
emerald green eyes, which held fear and pain. She sighed.  
  
"I'm going now Egon, I'll see you again tomorrow, take care  
and listen to the doctor's okay," Janine said kissing the man's  
cheek. Egon nodded and watched her go, he then looked up at Peter.  
  
"How you doing?" Egon's scratchy voice came. Peter smiled  
softly, and reached for Egon's hand.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Peter said smiling softly,  
the first time he had smiled in weeks.  
  
"Just answer the question," Egon stated lightly. Peter  
chuckled and picked up a glass, filing it with water he handed it to  
Egon.  
  
"Drink this, it'll make your voice a little Egonish," Peter  
said, causing Egon to smile. Egon drank it slightly and nodded his  
thanks.  
  
"I'm going to live, however, I'm worried about you, and  
about Ray, obviously. But I'll get there," whispered Peter.  
  
"We'll get through this Peter, I promise you," Egon stated.  
  
"I know we will, but I just can't help but worry that  
something is really wrong with Ray, I mean beyond the obvious. I  
just wish I could go back in time and..."  
  
"Stop right there Peter, you and I both know, that none of  
this is anyone's fault."  
  
"No, maybe not, but I'd give anything to not have to have  
Ray in such a predicament. How do you feel Egon?" Peter asked gently.  
  
"I feel... Peter I feel like hell, I'm so tired. I feel, I  
feel like I could sleep for a year at least. Peter, how long were we  
gone," Egon asked.  
  
"Roughly, three weeks. Worst three weeks of my life," Peter  
whispered.  
  
"Mine too," whispered Egon.  
  
"Scoot over big guy," Peter said gently. Egon did as told  
and smiled when Peter placed himself on the bed beside him. Wrapping  
an arm around Egon's shoulders he looked into the big blue eyes.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Egon, it never will be your fault. If  
anything, Ray is alive because of you, because you gave him the will  
to continue going, from one day to the next for three weeks. Ray is  
strong, none of us are doubting that, but no one is so strong they  
could easily survive what you two did alone. Ray is alive because  
you kept him that way. Ray would probably be dead if it wasn't for  
you every time he returned from his living hell. I can't even begin  
to imagine what you two had to go through, and I don't think I'd  
want to Egon. You are stronger than me Egon, you always have been.  
You're always there for us, putting aside your emotions to keep us  
in once piece. I had a little taste of what it would be like without  
you or Ray, and I...I couldn't live without you two. I can't sit here  
and say I don't take advantage of your stability you give us, Egon,  
it's all right to cry, none of us will think any less of you for it.  
Let it go Egon, it's time you did," Peter said softly. Egon leaned  
against Peter's shoulder's, almost feeling as though he could give  
up. Peter continued to hold him close, as Egon buried his head in  
Peter's neck and began to cry, small whimpers at first, eventually  
turning into body racking sobs as his barriers finally broke down.  
  
Peter continued to run a hand through Egon's hair, and down  
the back of his neck, as he held the crying man. "It's okay big guy,  
Petey has you now. Let it Go Eggy, let it all go."  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without Ray," whispered Egon in a  
chocked, unprotected voice.  
  
"Me either Spengs, me either," Peter said, hoping the use of  
Egon's nicknames would restore some normality they were all looking  
for.  
  
Peter remained with Egon, holding him for nearly an hour,  
until Egon finally fell asleep again. Smiling Peter slipped out of  
the hold he had, and got Egon into the bed fully again, then covered  
him up, placing a hand on Egon's he smiled.  
  
"I'll be back Egon, take care of yourself okay," he  
whispered, then slowly left the room. Winston met him about half way  
and tried to smile.  
  
"Any news?"  
  
"Yeah, the doctor just came out, wants to talk to us, come  
on m'man, I wanna know how Ray is now," Peter nodded and the two  
hurried back to the main waiting room.  
  
There stood a tall man, with raven black hair and bright  
blue eyes, he was probably as tall as Peter. He was slim and smart  
looking. "I'm Doctor Nicholas Powell, I cared for you friend Raymond  
Stanz, and I'll be caring for Dr. Spengler as well."  
  
"How is Ray?" Peter asked.  
  
"Is he alive!?" Winston spoke the same time.  
  
"Easy gentlemen, I think it would be best if we all had a  
seat and spoke about this," Winston and Peter nodded and slowly  
followed him to the chairs, sitting down, Dr. Powell sat across from  
them, he clasped his hands and looked at the.  
  
"Mr. Stanz is critical in the ICU under close observation.  
Ray is suffering from severe dehydration, a skull fracture, broken  
wrist, four busted ribs, two fractured, punctured lung, bruised  
kidney, pneumonia, mal nutrition, exhaustion, hallucinations, high  
fever, withdrawal from PCP. We're watching for any signs of a  
cerebral hemorrhage."  
  
"But he's alive?" Peter said, unable to say anything else.  
  
"Barely, he's in a coma, on life support," the doctor stated  
sadly.  
  
"Doctor, is...will he survive?"  
  
"That's up to him at this point gentlemen, I've done my  
best. The rest is up to him and God."  
  
Chapter Two  
Peter slowly began to enter the room, his eyes upon the lone  
figure, looking so ill, so vulnerable. Machines were hook up all  
over Ray's body, what wasn't covered by sheets and bandages were  
pale white. Peter didn't think he had ever seen his best friend so  
still in his life, so thin, so young.  
  
Sighing, Peter leaned over the bed, and laid a hand against  
Ray's fevered cheeks, another hand running through Ray's sweat  
matted hair. A action that would normally bring comfort to Ray and  
make him move closer to the comfort, brought out no reaction out of  
Ray at the current moment.  
  
"I can't lose you Ray. Don't die on me pal, I need you here  
with me. I'm really sorry this had to happened to you, I guess I  
should have been watching closer. You're the best friend I could ask  
for, I know the guys would agree with me. You're an important part  
of this team Ray, I'm sure you know that, but we should probably  
tell each other more often, You've always been there for me, mom  
once referred to you as a little lost boy trying to find his way  
home. I'd hoped you had found it with us. She said you would just  
wait for me, no conditions, nothing to look forward but me, nothing  
but me. No taking advantage, just being there as a friend. Love is  
unconditional Ray, friendship is give and take, knowing the other's  
faults but being there anyway. You taught me that Ray, you and Egon  
taught me how to trust people. Don't' leave me Ray, please we won't  
survive it, I won't survive it."  
  
"Dr. Venkman, visiting hours are over, and Dr. Powell would  
prefer no one spent tonight with him, so that he isn't more open to  
infections. You are more than welcome to stay with Dr. Spengler  
tonight however, seeing as how it would probably make you all feel  
better at this point," the beautiful African American woman spoke  
with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Cheryl," Peter had already gotten to know three  
of the nurses, because of night shift for Ray, and Egon as well as  
day shift for Egon. Cheryl was Ray's evening nurse, Patty and Kathy  
were Egon's day and night nurses.  
  
Nicholas Powell looked at Ray's form as it convulsed in pain  
and fever, he shook his head, as he and other doctors and nurses  
tried to stop it. He placed a face mask over Ray's mouth a nose,  
forcing oxygen into his lungs again.  
  
"How high is the fever now?" Called Nick as he looked up at  
one of the nurses.  
  
"103.2, any higher and it'll cause brain damage, we need to  
get his temperature down now," called a nurse.  
  
"Where's that cooling pad, I need the saline! He's seizing,"  
called Nick.  
  
"His heart's stopped," another doctor called.  
  
"Crash cart!" yelled Nick, he watched the crash cart rolled  
in, and quickly grabbed the paddles.  
  
"Dammit Ray, don't make a liar out of me!" Nick  
yelled, "CLEAR!" He cried as he placed the paddles on Ray's chest,  
Ray convulsed.  
  
"Still no pulse."  
  
"Clear!"  
  
"I've got a rhythm, it's a weak one though, bag him!"  
  
Nick walked into the room quietly, his shoulder slumped, he  
had never felt so tired in his life, and the fight had only just  
begun. He looked at Egon asleep on the bed, and Peter by his side in  
the chair, feet propped on the bed, head lulled off to the side.  
  
"Dr. Venkman," spoke Nick. Peter flinched then looked up at  
Nick. Looking over at Egon he was quickly satisfied that the older  
man was still asleep and headed outside with the doctor.  
  
"What's wrong Dr. Powell?" Peter asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"With everything we're going to go through, you can call me  
Nick," Peter nodded.  
  
"You can call me Peter, what's wrong?" Peter said.  
  
"Raymond's fever is incredibly high, we're currently  
watching for a cerebral hemorrhage. We're also watching any brain  
activity, and hopefully this won't cause any problems."  
  
"Are you saying he may be brain dead?"  
  
"There's that possibility. If Raymond has any family  
members, or you have anyone you feel you should notify, now would be  
as good a time as any," Peter nodded.  
  
"My mother, she would wanna be here,"  
  
"Very well, we'll watch him all night, and run some tests  
early tomorrow morning."  
  
Peter sat in front of the phone, picking up the receiver he  
allowed his mind to wander back to the first day his mother and  
Raymond had met. A smile crossed his handsome features, yes that had  
certainly been a moment worth remembering for Peter Venkman and all  
involved.  
  
1978  
Meeting Egon Spengler and Peter Venkman had probably been  
the best thing to ever happen to Ray since...well in all of his life.  
He had known them for six months now, but there were still things  
they didn't know about Ray, and probably a few things he didn't know  
about them.  
  
However none of that mattered, because Ray had found  
friends, ones that seemed to really care about him, he hadn't been  
sure at first, and it had been a rough ride in the beginning, but  
now he was sure they cared about him, and even more wanted to be  
around him. Egon seemed to share his interest in the dead, while  
Peter lied about not having any interest.  
  
The younger man hurried towards the lab he helped in, he  
worked for Egon, for a few extra bucks at the college, so he could  
pay his way through college. Meanwhile he got to know Egon and Peter  
better, being around them most of the time. Being his usual  
enthusiastic self, Ray threw the door open to the small office,  
without noticing or thinking who would be in the office.  
  
However when he noticed three heads swivel in his direction  
he came to an abrupt stop and snapped his mouth closed. The third  
person, who Ray didn't recognize, was a thin looking woman, with  
graying brown hair, and bright green eyes, she looked to be in her  
fifties, she had a bright smile, that made Ray a little nervous.  
  
"Oh...ah,...jeez I'm really sorry....I'm," Ray stopped himself  
from stuttering as he looked at them, his face flaming red.  
  
"No, come here; Ray, this is Margaret Venkman, my mom. Mom,  
this is Raymond Stanz, he's a freshman here," Ray could tell by the  
smile on her face that she was obviously very proud of her son. Visa  
Versa with Peter, Ray could tell he held the highest respect for his  
mother.  
  
"Oh...hi, Mrs. Venkman, I...I'm Ray Stanz," whispered Ray. It  
was amazing how shy he could become and how quickly. Egon and Peter  
had been there to get Ray away from that painful shyness. They had  
become more used to the enthusiastic side they saw generally. Six  
months had been spent curing him of some of those insecurities,  
although Peter knew Ray would probably always be horribly shy from  
time to time.  
  
"Hello Ray, Peter and Egon have told me a lot about you.  
Please call me Maggie," she said shaking his hand.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Ray whispered. Egon, who had gotten to his feet  
by this time, touched Ray's shoulder.  
  
"You wanted to tell us something, Raymond?" Egon asked,  
which caused Maggie to smile. Only Egon could use someone's entire  
first name and make it sound like a fond nick name.  
  
"Ah...it...it's nothing, sorry, didn't mean to," he didn't get  
to finish, Peter rolled his eyes and gently gripped Ray's elbow.  
  
"Out with it Tex, you didn't come in here like you were  
being chased by a bunch of naked girls for nothing. What's got you  
so excited, or scared?" Maggie smiled, yes, as much as she was sure  
Peter was good for Raymond and Egon, she knew they were just as good  
for him.  
  
"Nothin', just...just that test I was tellin' you guys bout  
yesterday, it's nothing I can't tell you later, honest,"  
  
"You mean that psychics test Egon had to take his junior  
year in college?" Peter asked, he remembered hearing about that  
test, when he had first met his dearest friend. He knew the truth,  
it was the hardest test around, and only two kids usually passed it  
with flying colors, last year only one had barely skimmed by with a  
passing grade.  
  
"The one that had everyone studying for three months, the  
one Egon scored almost perfect on," Peter stated. That was saying a  
lot when Egon didn't even get a perfect score.  
  
"Yeah, that one," whispered Ray, as he held the paper in his  
hand.  
  
"Well, how did you do?" Egon inquired, not that he doubted  
Ray got anything less than perfect. Ray was a genius, no denying  
that point.  
  
"Yeah, tell us so we can take you to dinner and celebrate  
Tex," Peter said, using his nick name for Ray.  
  
"I got a perfect score," Ray said, smiling as Egon and Peter  
took the paper, both letting out uncharacteristic whoops' for joy.  
  
"All right Ray!" Peter said clapping the younger man on the  
shoulder, causing him to blush. Egon smiled, his eyes full of pride.  
  
"Congratulations Raymond, you beat even me. You should be  
proud, I know I am," Egon said, Ray returned a genuine smile.  
  
"Excellent Tex, I'm proud of you, I knew you would do it.  
You're as smart as Spengs here," Peter said smiling.  
  
"Nah," Ray quickly denied the thought of it.  
  
"Quite the contrary Raymond, you are as smart as me, if not  
smart in many ways," this caused Ray to both beam with pride and  
blush. Peter smiled and ruffled the kid's hair.  
  
"You, me, mom and Spengs are going to dinner, a good one,  
and celebrate. I'll even buy," Peter said smiling.  
  
"Don't turn him down Ray, you may not get a chance like this  
again," Egon said winking at the younger man. Ray beamed.  
  
"Gosh! I've gotta go get ready!"  
  
"Be back at the apartment by 6 RAY!" Peter called out the  
door towards the youngest friend. Peter turned and chuckled as he  
sat down beside his mother again.  
  
"He seems a little, lonely," she said softly.  
  
"Oh no, here it comes," stated Peter with a smile and roll  
of the eys.  
  
"What?" Maggie said looking at her son.  
  
"That mother thing you do. You're going to take him in, just  
like you did with Spengs here," Peter stated, a thumb shifting at  
Egon.  
  
"Best thing I ever invested my time in," Maggie said  
touching Egon's hand, causing the older man to blush.  
  
"Thank you Maggie, however I must warn you, Raymond is or at  
least was painfully shy for a very long time. The glimpse excitement  
you saw today, is rare, and up until two or three months ago, we  
didn't see it very often. It's not that he doesn't trust, it's that  
I'm not sure he knows how, or more if he's afraid of being hurt. We  
don't know too much about the young man's past. All we really know  
is he's a foster child. We don't really know more than that."  
  
"What happened?" Maggie asked.  
  
"We don't know mom, he doesn't say much. We hear names here  
and there, mostly about an Aunt Lois, but not much more," explained  
Peter.  
  
"He knows about us, Peter and I made it a point to tell  
Raymond about our lives, as children and as adults, so he felt he  
knew us. We didn't pressure him into talking about himself or his  
past. He knows about my mother, and father, Uncle Cyrus, my two  
brothers Eugene and Eric. Peter talks about you a lot, and from time  
to time..." Charlie Venkman was an issue in the young Venkman's life,  
but Peter shrugged.  
  
"And dad, sometimes," Peter murmured. 


	7. Tomorrow Is Forever Chapter 1

  
  
Prologue  
He opened his eyes slowly and looked around, he was  
surrounded by a beautiful mountain side and a river between him and  
another part of the beautiful landscape.  
"Hello son," a rough voice called to him. He turned around  
and gasped at the sight before him, his parents, smiles on their  
faces, and a look of content in their eyes. They hadn't changed, not  
since the last time he'd seen them as ghosts.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Ray whispered in a strained voice.  
  
"Hello sweetheart," Katie said as she moved towards her  
young son and hugged him tightly.  
  
"My baby, Ray all grown up now. We've been watching you,  
obviously. We're sorry things happened the way they did, but we  
loved you Ray." Katie whispered.  
  
"I missed you, Aunt Lois, she did her best, when she could,  
but she could never tell me the truth of your death, I didn't know  
until a few months ago you had been murdered. I was in foster homes,  
I think they knew, they saw me as trouble and dangerous."  
  
"We know son, you've come so far, thank goodness for your  
friends. We're so very proud of you."  
  
"I'm ready to come home though, to join you," Ray stated.  
  
"No, your aren't Ray, I know you've been through so much  
pain. You're scared, hurting, but you need to be there, on earth  
with your friends."  
  
"Ray, please...breath damn you!" came the voice, Peter's voice.  
  
"I just got you back, I will not lose you again!" He cried  
as he closed his lips around Ray's and breathed in yet another  
breath into Ray's lungs.  
  
"I can't do it mom," whimpered Ray.  
  
"No Ray, you must face this. We love you, but we want you to  
fight this, so do your friends."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are going somewhere Ray. You've got a wonderful  
future ahead of you, and maybe it won't be coming tomorrow, but it  
will be coming soon. You're friends will always be there to help  
you."  
  
Chapter One  
Peter hurriedly began CPR, breath twice...check pulse...breath  
twice again...check again...five chest compressions...breath...  
breath....one....two...three....  
four... five...," Peter's mind repeated the crazed steps, until he felt  
someone push him out of the way, he knew it was the medics. Feeling  
a pair of hands on his shoulders, Peter turned his head from Ray,  
and looked past Winston up at Egon. A gasp quickly escaped his lips,  
standing up he gripped Egon around the neck. The older friend had  
lost weight, and looked shaky and unhealthy.  
  
"He have room for two other people, we'd like Dr. Spengler  
to come with us, one of you may also accompany us," a medic told  
them. Peter and Winston looked at each other. Peter saw the  
understanding in Winston's eyes.  
  
"I'll drop by the fire house and pick up Janine, let her  
know what's happening, we'll meet you at the hospital. Take care of  
him guys," Winston said touching Peter's nervous shaking shoulder.  
  
Winston and Janine arrived about forty-five minutes after  
they had found Egon and Ray. He had told Janine what was going on  
all the way to the hospital, including the CPR parts, she was  
obviously very worried about him.  
  
Upon entering the ER, they didn't miss the two EMT's  
leaving. They looked at him and pointed towards the waiting rooms.  
Winston and Janine entered the waiting room, and quickly spotted  
Peter, sitting in one of the uncomfortable plastic blue chairs, bent  
over slightly, head propped up in his hands by his knees. His hair a  
disarray, his shoulders shaking, he looked paler than he had when  
Winston had last seen him almost an hour ago.  
  
"Peter? Anything?" Winston asked moving towards him faster.  
Peter stood up and looked at Janine, taking her in his arms, he  
tried not to cry.  
  
"How's Egon? Is he all right, is he alive? Oh Peter, I was  
so scared. What about Ray?"  
  
"Calm down Janine, Egon is being treated in the ER right  
now, I spoke to the EMT's before they left, they said he'd probably  
be admitted for a few days as observation, he's showing early signs  
of pneumonia. I don't know anything about Ray as of yet, he's in the  
ER too. He coded in the ambulance too, that's the last time I saw  
him."  
  
"When can we see Egon?" inquired Janine.  
  
"As soon as he's settled into a room and set up with food  
and water," Peter said softly.  
  
"How are you Pete?" Winston asked, placing a hand on his  
friend's shoulder.  
  
"I'm okay," Peter murmured, as the three friends sat down.  
  
"Excuse me, are any of you here for Dr. Egon Spengler?"  
Inquired a young looking African American nurse.  
  
"Yes, we're his friends, family, can we see him?" Asked  
Janine, the young woman smiled softly.  
  
"Yes, you may, but one at a time, he can't handle much more  
right now, he's suffering from exhaustion."  
  
"Janine, you go first, tell him we're waiting for Ray, he'll  
understand," Winston said, knowing Peter would want to be there for  
both his friends.  
  
"I will, let me know as soon as you know anything about  
Ray," Janine said touching Peter's arm, he slowly nodded and sighed.  
  
Peter had at some point fallen asleep beside Winston, not  
really knowing when it happened. He slowly woke up and began to rub  
his eyes, groaning as he stretched out slightly.  
  
"What time is it?" Peter groaned again.  
  
"Ten pm, we've been here for nearly four and a half hours,"  
Winston stated as he turned the page on his magazine.  
  
"Have we heard anything yet?"  
  
"No, a nurse did come out and say that Ray was still being  
worked on, and that they would be taking him to radiology and  
surgery," Winston said.  
  
"How long go was that?"  
  
"Probably an hour ago," Winston said softly.  
  
"The longer he's in there proves he's still alive,"  
whispered Peter. Winston nodded. It meant the doctors were still in  
there with him and that he was still alive, still putting up at  
least the smallest fight.  
  
"Janine came out about thirty minutes ago and said Egon  
wants to see you as soon as you wake." Peter nodded and slowly made  
his way back towards Egon's room.  
  
Egon was pale, an oxygen tube in his nose, helping him  
breath easier, two IVs connected to his arm, his face nearly the  
same color as the sheets covering his body, his eyes closed, but he  
was obviously listening to Janine as she spoke in light tones to  
him. Her hand holding his tightly, he was squeezing it in return.  
  
Janine sat in Egon's room, talking to him softly, when she  
felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she looked into Peter's  
emerald green eyes, which held fear and pain. She sighed.  
  
"I'm going now Egon, I'll see you again tomorrow, take care  
and listen to the doctor's okay," Janine said kissing the man's  
cheek. Egon nodded and watched her go, he then looked up at Peter.  
  
"How you doing?" Egon's scratchy voice came. Peter smiled  
softly, and reached for Egon's hand.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Peter said smiling softly,  
the first time he had smiled in weeks.  
  
"Just answer the question," Egon stated lightly. Peter  
chuckled and picked up a glass, filing it with water he handed it to  
Egon.  
  
"Drink this, it'll make your voice a little Egonish," Peter  
said, causing Egon to smile. Egon drank it slightly and nodded his  
thanks.  
  
"I'm going to live, however, I'm worried about you, and  
about Ray, obviously. But I'll get there," whispered Peter.  
  
"We'll get through this Peter, I promise you," Egon stated.  
  
"I know we will, but I just can't help but worry that  
something is really wrong with Ray, I mean beyond the obvious. I  
just wish I could go back in time and..."  
  
"Stop right there Peter, you and I both know, that none of  
this is anyone's fault."  
  
"No, maybe not, but I'd give anything to not have to have  
Ray in such a predicament. How do you feel Egon?" Peter asked gently.  
  
"I feel... Peter I feel like hell, I'm so tired. I feel, I  
feel like I could sleep for a year at least. Peter, how long were we  
gone," Egon asked.  
  
"Roughly, three weeks. Worst three weeks of my life," Peter  
whispered.  
  
"Mine too," whispered Egon.  
  
"Scoot over big guy," Peter said gently. Egon did as told  
and smiled when Peter placed himself on the bed beside him. Wrapping  
an arm around Egon's shoulders he looked into the big blue eyes.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Egon, it never will be your fault. If  
anything, Ray is alive because of you, because you gave him the will  
to continue going, from one day to the next for three weeks. Ray is  
strong, none of us are doubting that, but no one is so strong they  
could easily survive what you two did alone. Ray is alive because  
you kept him that way. Ray would probably be dead if it wasn't for  
you every time he returned from his living hell. I can't even begin  
to imagine what you two had to go through, and I don't think I'd  
want to Egon. You are stronger than me Egon, you always have been.  
You're always there for us, putting aside your emotions to keep us  
in once piece. I had a little taste of what it would be like without  
you or Ray, and I...I couldn't live without you two. I can't sit here  
and say I don't take advantage of your stability you give us, Egon,  
it's all right to cry, none of us will think any less of you for it.  
Let it go Egon, it's time you did," Peter said softly. Egon leaned  
against Peter's shoulder's, almost feeling as though he could give  
up. Peter continued to hold him close, as Egon buried his head in  
Peter's neck and began to cry, small whimpers at first, eventually  
turning into body racking sobs as his barriers finally broke down.  
  
Peter continued to run a hand through Egon's hair, and down  
the back of his neck, as he held the crying man. "It's okay big guy,  
Petey has you now. Let it Go Eggy, let it all go."  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without Ray," whispered Egon in a  
chocked, unprotected voice.  
  
"Me either Spengs, me either," Peter said, hoping the use of  
Egon's nicknames would restore some normality they were all looking  
for.  
  
Peter remained with Egon, holding him for nearly an hour,  
until Egon finally fell asleep again. Smiling Peter slipped out of  
the hold he had, and got Egon into the bed fully again, then covered  
him up, placing a hand on Egon's he smiled.  
  
"I'll be back Egon, take care of yourself okay," he  
whispered, then slowly left the room. Winston met him about half way  
and tried to smile.  
  
"Any news?"  
  
"Yeah, the doctor just came out, wants to talk to us, come  
on m'man, I wanna know how Ray is now," Peter nodded and the two  
hurried back to the main waiting room.  
  
There stood a tall man, with raven black hair and bright  
blue eyes, he was probably as tall as Peter. He was slim and smart  
looking. "I'm Doctor Nicholas Powell, I cared for you friend Raymond  
Stanz, and I'll be caring for Dr. Spengler as well."  
  
"How is Ray?" Peter asked.  
  
"Is he alive!?" Winston spoke the same time.  
  
"Easy gentlemen, I think it would be best if we all had a  
seat and spoke about this," Winston and Peter nodded and slowly  
followed him to the chairs, sitting down, Dr. Powell sat across from  
them, he clasped his hands and looked at the.  
  
"Mr. Stanz is critical in the ICU under close observation.  
Ray is suffering from severe dehydration, a skull fracture, broken  
wrist, four busted ribs, two fractured, punctured lung, bruised  
kidney, pneumonia, mal nutrition, exhaustion, hallucinations, high  
fever, withdrawal from PCP. We're watching for any signs of a  
cerebral hemorrhage."  
  
"But he's alive?" Peter said, unable to say anything else.  
  
"Barely, he's in a coma, on life support," the doctor stated  
sadly.  
  
"Doctor, is...will he survive?"  
  
"That's up to him at this point gentlemen, I've done my  
best. The rest is up to him and God."  
  
Chapter Two  
Peter slowly began to enter the room, his eyes upon the lone  
figure, looking so ill, so vulnerable. Machines were hook up all  
over Ray's body, what wasn't covered by sheets and bandages were  
pale white. Peter didn't think he had ever seen his best friend so  
still in his life, so thin, so young.  
  
Sighing, Peter leaned over the bed, and laid a hand against  
Ray's fevered cheeks, another hand running through Ray's sweat  
matted hair. A action that would normally bring comfort to Ray and  
make him move closer to the comfort, brought out no reaction out of  
Ray at the current moment.  
  
"I can't lose you Ray. Don't die on me pal, I need you here  
with me. I'm really sorry this had to happened to you, I guess I  
should have been watching closer. You're the best friend I could ask  
for, I know the guys would agree with me. You're an important part  
of this team Ray, I'm sure you know that, but we should probably  
tell each other more often, You've always been there for me, mom  
once referred to you as a little lost boy trying to find his way  
home. I'd hoped you had found it with us. She said you would just  
wait for me, no conditions, nothing to look forward but me, nothing  
but me. No taking advantage, just being there as a friend. Love is  
unconditional Ray, friendship is give and take, knowing the other's  
faults but being there anyway. You taught me that Ray, you and Egon  
taught me how to trust people. Don't' leave me Ray, please we won't  
survive it, I won't survive it."  
  
"Dr. Venkman, visiting hours are over, and Dr. Powell would  
prefer no one spent tonight with him, so that he isn't more open to  
infections. You are more than welcome to stay with Dr. Spengler  
tonight however, seeing as how it would probably make you all feel  
better at this point," the beautiful African American woman spoke  
with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Cheryl," Peter had already gotten to know three  
of the nurses, because of night shift for Ray, and Egon as well as  
day shift for Egon. Cheryl was Ray's evening nurse, Patty and Kathy  
were Egon's day and night nurses.  
  
Nicholas Powell looked at Ray's form as it convulsed in pain  
and fever, he shook his head, as he and other doctors and nurses  
tried to stop it. He placed a face mask over Ray's mouth a nose,  
forcing oxygen into his lungs again.  
  
"How high is the fever now?" Called Nick as he looked up at  
one of the nurses.  
  
"103.2, any higher and it'll cause brain damage, we need to  
get his temperature down now," called a nurse.  
  
"Where's that cooling pad, I need the saline! He's seizing,"  
called Nick.  
  
"His heart's stopped," another doctor called.  
  
"Crash cart!" yelled Nick, he watched the crash cart rolled  
in, and quickly grabbed the paddles.  
  
"Dammit Ray, don't make a liar out of me!" Nick  
yelled, "CLEAR!" He cried as he placed the paddles on Ray's chest,  
Ray convulsed.  
  
"Still no pulse."  
  
"Clear!"  
  
"I've got a rhythm, it's a weak one though, bag him!"  
  
Nick walked into the room quietly, his shoulder slumped, he  
had never felt so tired in his life, and the fight had only just  
begun. He looked at Egon asleep on the bed, and Peter by his side in  
the chair, feet propped on the bed, head lulled off to the side.  
  
"Dr. Venkman," spoke Nick. Peter flinched then looked up at  
Nick. Looking over at Egon he was quickly satisfied that the older  
man was still asleep and headed outside with the doctor.  
  
"What's wrong Dr. Powell?" Peter asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"With everything we're going to go through, you can call me  
Nick," Peter nodded.  
  
"You can call me Peter, what's wrong?" Peter said.  
  
"Raymond's fever is incredibly high, we're currently  
watching for a cerebral hemorrhage. We're also watching any brain  
activity, and hopefully this won't cause any problems."  
  
"Are you saying he may be brain dead?"  
  
"There's that possibility. If Raymond has any family  
members, or you have anyone you feel you should notify, now would be  
as good a time as any," Peter nodded.  
  
"My mother, she would wanna be here,"  
  
"Very well, we'll watch him all night, and run some tests  
early tomorrow morning."  
  
Peter sat in front of the phone, picking up the receiver he  
allowed his mind to wander back to the first day his mother and  
Raymond had met. A smile crossed his handsome features, yes that had  
certainly been a moment worth remembering for Peter Venkman and all  
involved.  
  
1978  
Meeting Egon Spengler and Peter Venkman had probably been  
the best thing to ever happen to Ray since...well in all of his life.  
He had known them for six months now, but there were still things  
they didn't know about Ray, and probably a few things he didn't know  
about them.  
  
However none of that mattered, because Ray had found  
friends, ones that seemed to really care about him, he hadn't been  
sure at first, and it had been a rough ride in the beginning, but  
now he was sure they cared about him, and even more wanted to be  
around him. Egon seemed to share his interest in the dead, while  
Peter lied about not having any interest.  
  
The younger man hurried towards the lab he helped in, he  
worked for Egon, for a few extra bucks at the college, so he could  
pay his way through college. Meanwhile he got to know Egon and Peter  
better, being around them most of the time. Being his usual  
enthusiastic self, Ray threw the door open to the small office,  
without noticing or thinking who would be in the office.  
  
However when he noticed three heads swivel in his direction  
he came to an abrupt stop and snapped his mouth closed. The third  
person, who Ray didn't recognize, was a thin looking woman, with  
graying brown hair, and bright green eyes, she looked to be in her  
fifties, she had a bright smile, that made Ray a little nervous.  
  
"Oh...ah,...jeez I'm really sorry....I'm," Ray stopped himself  
from stuttering as he looked at them, his face flaming red.  
  
"No, come here; Ray, this is Margaret Venkman, my mom. Mom,  
this is Raymond Stanz, he's a freshman here," Ray could tell by the  
smile on her face that she was obviously very proud of her son. Visa  
Versa with Peter, Ray could tell he held the highest respect for his  
mother.  
  
"Oh...hi, Mrs. Venkman, I...I'm Ray Stanz," whispered Ray. It  
was amazing how shy he could become and how quickly. Egon and Peter  
had been there to get Ray away from that painful shyness. They had  
become more used to the enthusiastic side they saw generally. Six  
months had been spent curing him of some of those insecurities,  
although Peter knew Ray would probably always be horribly shy from  
time to time.  
  
"Hello Ray, Peter and Egon have told me a lot about you.  
Please call me Maggie," she said shaking his hand.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Ray whispered. Egon, who had gotten to his feet  
by this time, touched Ray's shoulder.  
  
"You wanted to tell us something, Raymond?" Egon asked,  
which caused Maggie to smile. Only Egon could use someone's entire  
first name and make it sound like a fond nick name.  
  
"Ah...it...it's nothing, sorry, didn't mean to," he didn't get  
to finish, Peter rolled his eyes and gently gripped Ray's elbow.  
  
"Out with it Tex, you didn't come in here like you were  
being chased by a bunch of naked girls for nothing. What's got you  
so excited, or scared?" Maggie smiled, yes, as much as she was sure  
Peter was good for Raymond and Egon, she knew they were just as good  
for him.  
  
"Nothin', just...just that test I was tellin' you guys bout  
yesterday, it's nothing I can't tell you later, honest,"  
  
"You mean that psychics test Egon had to take his junior  
year in college?" Peter asked, he remembered hearing about that  
test, when he had first met his dearest friend. He knew the truth,  
it was the hardest test around, and only two kids usually passed it  
with flying colors, last year only one had barely skimmed by with a  
passing grade.  
  
"The one that had everyone studying for three months, the  
one Egon scored almost perfect on," Peter stated. That was saying a  
lot when Egon didn't even get a perfect score.  
  
"Yeah, that one," whispered Ray, as he held the paper in his  
hand.  
  
"Well, how did you do?" Egon inquired, not that he doubted  
Ray got anything less than perfect. Ray was a genius, no denying  
that point.  
  
"Yeah, tell us so we can take you to dinner and celebrate  
Tex," Peter said, using his nick name for Ray.  
  
"I got a perfect score," Ray said, smiling as Egon and Peter  
took the paper, both letting out uncharacteristic whoops' for joy.  
  
"All right Ray!" Peter said clapping the younger man on the  
shoulder, causing him to blush. Egon smiled, his eyes full of pride.  
  
"Congratulations Raymond, you beat even me. You should be  
proud, I know I am," Egon said, Ray returned a genuine smile.  
  
"Excellent Tex, I'm proud of you, I knew you would do it.  
You're as smart as Spengs here," Peter said smiling.  
  
"Nah," Ray quickly denied the thought of it.  
  
"Quite the contrary Raymond, you are as smart as me, if not  
smart in many ways," this caused Ray to both beam with pride and  
blush. Peter smiled and ruffled the kid's hair.  
  
"You, me, mom and Spengs are going to dinner, a good one,  
and celebrate. I'll even buy," Peter said smiling.  
  
"Don't turn him down Ray, you may not get a chance like this  
again," Egon said winking at the younger man. Ray beamed.  
  
"Gosh! I've gotta go get ready!"  
  
"Be back at the apartment by 6 RAY!" Peter called out the  
door towards the youngest friend. Peter turned and chuckled as he  
sat down beside his mother again.  
  
"He seems a little, lonely," she said softly.  
  
"Oh no, here it comes," stated Peter with a smile and roll  
of the eys.  
  
"What?" Maggie said looking at her son.  
  
"That mother thing you do. You're going to take him in, just  
like you did with Spengs here," Peter stated, a thumb shifting at  
Egon.  
  
"Best thing I ever invested my time in," Maggie said  
touching Egon's hand, causing the older man to blush.  
  
"Thank you Maggie, however I must warn you, Raymond is or at  
least was painfully shy for a very long time. The glimpse excitement  
you saw today, is rare, and up until two or three months ago, we  
didn't see it very often. It's not that he doesn't trust, it's that  
I'm not sure he knows how, or more if he's afraid of being hurt. We  
don't know too much about the young man's past. All we really know  
is he's a foster child. We don't really know more than that."  
  
"What happened?" Maggie asked.  
  
"We don't know mom, he doesn't say much. We hear names here  
and there, mostly about an Aunt Lois, but not much more," explained  
Peter.  
  
"He knows about us, Peter and I made it a point to tell  
Raymond about our lives, as children and as adults, so he felt he  
knew us. We didn't pressure him into talking about himself or his  
past. He knows about my mother, and father, Uncle Cyrus, my two  
brothers Eugene and Eric. Peter talks about you a lot, and from time  
to time..." Charlie Venkman was an issue in the young Venkman's life,  
but Peter shrugged.  
  
"And dad, sometimes," Peter murmured. 


	8. Chapter 2 and 3

  
  
Chapter Two  
Peter slowly began to enter the room, his eyes upon the lone  
figure, looking so ill, so vulnerable. Machines were hook up all  
over Ray's body, what wasn't covered by sheets and bandages were  
pale white. Peter didn't think he had ever seen his best friend so  
still in his life, so thin, so young.  
  
Sighing, Peter leaned over the bed, and laid a hand against  
Ray's fevered cheeks, another hand running through Ray's sweat  
matted hair. A action that would normally bring comfort to Ray and  
make him move closer to the comfort, brought out no reaction out of  
Ray at the current moment.  
  
"I can't lose you Ray. Don't die on me pal, I need you here  
with me. I'm really sorry this had to happened to you, I guess I  
should have been watching closer. You're the best friend I could ask  
for, I know the guys would agree with me. You're an important part  
of this team Ray, I'm sure you know that, but we should probably  
tell each other more often, You've always been there for me, mom  
once referred to you as a little lost boy trying to find his way  
home. I'd hoped you had found it with us. She said you would just  
wait for me, no conditions, nothing to look forward but me, nothing  
but me. No taking advantage, just being there as a friend. Love is  
unconditional Ray, friendship is give and take, knowing the other's  
faults but being there anyway. You taught me that Ray, you and Egon  
taught me how to trust people. Don't' leave me Ray, please we won't  
survive it, I won't survive it."  
  
"Dr. Venkman, visiting hours are over, and Dr. Powell would  
prefer no one spent tonight with him, so that he isn't more open to  
infections. You are more than welcome to stay with Dr. Spengler  
tonight however, seeing as how it would probably make you all feel  
better at this point," the beautiful African American woman spoke  
with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Cheryl," Peter had already gotten to know three  
of the nurses, because of night shift for Ray, and Egon as well as  
day shift for Egon. Cheryl was Ray's evening nurse, Patty and Kathy  
were Egon's day and night nurses.  
  
Nicholas Powell looked at Ray's form as it convulsed in pain  
and fever, he shook his head, as he and other doctors and nurses  
tried to stop it. He placed a face mask over Ray's mouth a nose,  
forcing oxygen into his lungs again.  
  
"How high is the fever now?" Called Nick as he looked up at  
one of the nurses.  
  
"103.2, any higher and it'll cause brain damage, we need to  
get his temperature down now," called a nurse.  
  
"Where's that cooling pad, I need the saline! He's seizing,"  
called Nick.  
  
"His heart's stopped," another doctor called.  
  
"Crash cart!" yelled Nick, he watched the crash cart rolled  
in, and quickly grabbed the paddles.  
  
"Dammit Ray, don't make a liar out of me!" Nick  
yelled, "CLEAR!" He cried as he placed the paddles on Ray's chest,  
Ray convulsed.  
  
"Still no pulse."  
  
"Clear!"  
  
"I've got a rhythm, it's a weak one though, bag him!"  
  
Nick walked into the room quietly, his shoulder slumped, he  
had never felt so tired in his life, and the fight had only just  
begun. He looked at Egon asleep on the bed, and Peter by his side in  
the chair, feet propped on the bed, head lulled off to the side.  
  
"Dr. Venkman," spoke Nick. Peter flinched then looked up at  
Nick. Looking over at Egon he was quickly satisfied that the older  
man was still asleep and headed outside with the doctor.  
  
"What's wrong Dr. Powell?" Peter asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"With everything we're going to go through, you can call me  
Nick," Peter nodded.  
  
"You can call me Peter, what's wrong?" Peter said.  
  
"Raymond's fever is incredibly high, we're currently  
watching for a cerebral hemorrhage. We're also watching any brain  
activity, and hopefully this won't cause any problems."  
  
"Are you saying he may be brain dead?"  
  
"There's that possibility. If Raymond has any family  
members, or you have anyone you feel you should notify, now would be  
as good a time as any," Peter nodded.  
  
"My mother, she would wanna be here,"  
  
"Very well, we'll watch him all night, and run some tests  
early tomorrow morning."  
  
Peter sat in front of the phone, picking up the receiver he  
allowed his mind to wander back to the first day his mother and  
Raymond had met. A smile crossed his handsome features, yes that had  
certainly been a moment worth remembering for Peter Venkman and all  
involved.  
  
1978  
Meeting Egon Spengler and Peter Venkman had probably been  
the best thing to ever happen to Ray since...well in all of his life.  
He had known them for six months now, but there were still things  
they didn't know about Ray, and probably a few things he didn't know  
about them.  
  
However none of that mattered, because Ray had found  
friends, ones that seemed to really care about him, he hadn't been  
sure at first, and it had been a rough ride in the beginning, but  
now he was sure they cared about him, and even more wanted to be  
around him. Egon seemed to share his interest in the dead, while  
Peter lied about not having any interest.  
  
The younger man hurried towards the lab he helped in, he  
worked for Egon, for a few extra bucks at the college, so he could  
pay his way through college. Meanwhile he got to know Egon and Peter  
better, being around them most of the time. Being his usual  
enthusiastic self, Ray threw the door open to the small office,  
without noticing or thinking who would be in the office.  
  
However when he noticed three heads swivel in his direction  
he came to an abrupt stop and snapped his mouth closed. The third  
person, who Ray didn't recognize, was a thin looking woman, with  
graying brown hair, and bright green eyes, she looked to be in her  
fifties, she had a bright smile, that made Ray a little nervous.  
  
"Oh...ah,...jeez I'm really sorry....I'm," Ray stopped himself  
from stuttering as he looked at them, his face flaming red.  
  
"No, come here; Ray, this is Margaret Venkman, my mom. Mom,  
this is Raymond Stanz, he's a freshman here," Ray could tell by the  
smile on her face that she was obviously very proud of her son. Visa  
Versa with Peter, Ray could tell he held the highest respect for his  
mother.  
  
"Oh...hi, Mrs. Venkman, I...I'm Ray Stanz," whispered Ray. It  
was amazing how shy he could become and how quickly. Egon and Peter  
had been there to get Ray away from that painful shyness. They had  
become more used to the enthusiastic side they saw generally. Six  
months had been spent curing him of some of those insecurities,  
although Peter knew Ray would probably always be horribly shy from  
time to time.  
  
"Hello Ray, Peter and Egon have told me a lot about you.  
Please call me Maggie," she said shaking his hand.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Ray whispered. Egon, who had gotten to his feet  
by this time, touched Ray's shoulder.  
  
"You wanted to tell us something, Raymond?" Egon asked,  
which caused Maggie to smile. Only Egon could use someone's entire  
first name and make it sound like a fond nick name.  
  
"Ah...it...it's nothing, sorry, didn't mean to," he didn't get  
to finish, Peter rolled his eyes and gently gripped Ray's elbow.  
  
"Out with it Tex, you didn't come in here like you were  
being chased by a bunch of naked girls for nothing. What's got you  
so excited, or scared?" Maggie smiled, yes, as much as she was sure  
Peter was good for Raymond and Egon, she knew they were just as good  
for him.  
  
"Nothin', just...just that test I was tellin' you guys bout  
yesterday, it's nothing I can't tell you later, honest,"  
  
"You mean that psychics test Egon had to take his junior  
year in college?" Peter asked, he remembered hearing about that  
test, when he had first met his dearest friend. He knew the truth,  
it was the hardest test around, and only two kids usually passed it  
with flying colors, last year only one had barely skimmed by with a  
passing grade.  
  
"The one that had everyone studying for three months, the  
one Egon scored almost perfect on," Peter stated. That was saying a  
lot when Egon didn't even get a perfect score.  
  
"Yeah, that one," whispered Ray, as he held the paper in his  
hand.  
  
"Well, how did you do?" Egon inquired, not that he doubted  
Ray got anything less than perfect. Ray was a genius, no denying  
that point.  
  
"Yeah, tell us so we can take you to dinner and celebrate  
Tex," Peter said, using his nick name for Ray.  
  
"I got a perfect score," Ray said, smiling as Egon and Peter  
took the paper, both letting out uncharacteristic whoops' for joy.  
  
"All right Ray!" Peter said clapping the younger man on the  
shoulder, causing him to blush. Egon smiled, his eyes full of pride.  
  
"Congratulations Raymond, you beat even me. You should be  
proud, I know I am," Egon said, Ray returned a genuine smile.  
  
"Excellent Tex, I'm proud of you, I knew you would do it.  
You're as smart as Spengs here," Peter said smiling.  
  
"Nah," Ray quickly denied the thought of it.  
  
"Quite the contrary Raymond, you are as smart as me, if not  
smart in many ways," this caused Ray to both beam with pride and  
blush. Peter smiled and ruffled the kid's hair.  
  
"You, me, mom and Spengs are going to dinner, a good one,  
and celebrate. I'll even buy," Peter said smiling.  
  
"Don't turn him down Ray, you may not get a chance like this  
again," Egon said winking at the younger man. Ray beamed.  
  
"Gosh! I've gotta go get ready!"  
  
"Be back at the apartment by 6 RAY!" Peter called out the  
door towards the youngest friend. Peter turned and chuckled as he  
sat down beside his mother again.  
  
"He seems a little, lonely," she said softly.  
  
"Oh no, here it comes," stated Peter with a smile and roll  
of the eys.  
  
"What?" Maggie said looking at her son.  
  
"That mother thing you do. You're going to take him in, just  
like you did with Spengs here," Peter stated, a thumb shifting at  
Egon.  
  
"Best thing I ever invested my time in," Maggie said  
touching Egon's hand, causing the older man to blush.  
  
"Thank you Maggie, however I must warn you, Raymond is or at  
least was painfully shy for a very long time. The glimpse excitement  
you saw today, is rare, and up until two or three months ago, we  
didn't see it very often. It's not that he doesn't trust, it's that  
I'm not sure he knows how, or more if he's afraid of being hurt. We  
don't know too much about the young man's past. All we really know  
is he's a foster child. We don't really know more than that."  
  
"What happened?" Maggie asked.  
  
"We don't know mom, he doesn't say much. We hear names here  
and there, mostly about an Aunt Lois, but not much more," explained  
Peter.  
  
"He knows about us, Peter and I made it a point to tell  
Raymond about our lives, as children and as adults, so he felt he  
knew us. We didn't pressure him into talking about himself or his  
past. He knows about my mother, and father, Uncle Cyrus, my two  
brothers Eugene and Eric. Peter talks about you a lot, and from time  
to time..." Charlie Venkman was an issue in the young Venkman's life,  
but Peter shrugged.  
  
"And dad, sometimes," Peter murmured.  
  
Dinner was pleasant that evening, Maggie was telling her  
favorite stories about Peter as a child. Ray devouring them like a  
toddler listening to their father or mother read a new book to them.  
  
"You will tell Janet I said hello, won't you Egon," Maggie  
said smiling. Egon nodded with a smile. Maggie had only met Janet  
Spengler once before, and found her to be as wonderful as her son.  
The two had hit it off immediately and Janet had found it most  
comforting that Egon and Ray had each other.  
  
"Of course, mother loves to hear from you. You two should  
come up for Christmas next month," Egon suggested with a smile.  
  
"I would love too, if you'll have me of course. Ray, why  
don't you ask your parents to join us too, so we can meet them,"  
Maggie suggested. There was an uncomfortable silence that fell upon  
the table, as Ray became pale and toyed with his food.  
  
"Ray?" Peter asked gently, sitting the closest to the  
younger man.  
  
"My...my parents...are dead," Ray muttered. Peter looked at  
Egon, worry and sadness filling their eyes.  
  
"Jeez Ray, we had know idea....when?" Peter asked, curiously.  
  
"I was ten, my folks had a miscarriage after me, I was an  
only child. We were heading somewhere for something, I was angry  
because they didn't want me visiting a friend's house. I argued  
until dad finally got angry and let me go, we were driving to my  
friend's house..." Ray stopped, turning paler, "I began to move  
around, most of the time Aunt Lois tried to care for me, but I  
wasn't hers, and I was in foster homes too," he explained, feeling  
Peter's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Ray," Maggie said touching Ray's hand.  
  
"It's okay. I've got Peter, and Egon now, that's enough for  
me," he whispered, eyes shining with unshed tears. Maggie looked at  
the young men and smiled, she knew the two men felt the same.  
  
"I can see that, but incase you ever need that mother touch,  
call me...my door, ears, eyes, heart and arms are always open. Egon  
and Peter can vouch for that," Maggie said smiling. Ray felt tears  
on his cheeks.  
  
"Its' true Raymond, I speak to her every weekend, and Peter  
every evening practically," Egon said smiling.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Venkman....Maggie, I may take you up on that  
offer from time to time."  
  
Ray had too, within the next few years, Peter's  
self "adopted" brother Ray, became Maggie's self "adopted" son.  
Peter hadn't realized he had been dialing while he had thought that,  
until he heard the voice on the other end. Her voice, sounding so  
confident and loving. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in her  
arms and listen to her tell him how everything would be fine.  
However, it wasn't her voice that could bring the real comfort he  
wanted, only Ray could do that.  
  
"Mom," Peter began, his voice unsteady, Maggie had caught it  
too.  
  
"Peter, honey, did you find him? Baby, how is he?" Maggie  
asked almost frantically.  
  
"I need you mom, he needs you, please hurry," Peter began to  
lose his composure. Maggie had taken in Winston as soon as she had  
met him as well, and loved him like her own, she had congregated her  
own family of Peter's friends.  
  
Chapter Three  
Nick had told Peter one week, and then they would have to  
decide whether to pull the plug or leave Ray to possibly live on  
machines for the rest of his existence. They had run three brain  
scans on Ray and all had shown little activity in his mind.  
  
Peter lay awake in his bed, at the firehouse, he couldn't  
sleep, his mind surrounding Ray and Egon. Egon would be heading home  
in a week, as soon as they got him back up from a danger zone,  
meanwhile Janine was remaining by his side. Winston had offered to  
be with Ray this evening, leaving Peter alone in the oversized  
firehouse that seemed so lonely. As if they had never even found the  
guys. His mother would be arriving tomorrow, but Peter's guess is  
that would just mean Winston and Peter came back here at night, or  
Janine and Maggie, at least until Egon came home.  
  
Peter rolled over on his side, and attempted to drift to  
sleep, his mind however filled with fears, thoughts, and memories of  
Ray and Egon. While Peter lay in bed wide awake, Winston sat near  
Ray's bed, keeping vigil over his friend, holding his limp hand, and  
talking quietly to the sleeping or dead man.  
  
"Ray, I know I'm always the strong one, always level headed  
and calm, but I just want you to know, the past three weeks I've  
been worried sick about you and Egon. Peter too, poor guy, he needs  
you Ray. I don't think we tell each other often enough sometimes how  
much we depend on one another. It's true though, you guys have  
become my second family, and I love and adore you three. I know  
Peter feels the same, maybe even more so towards you and Egon some  
times. I understand he respects and loves me, and would be worried  
about me just like I would about him, but I also understand that you  
three have been friends forever, well at least since college, and  
you've got something special. I've always known that, I wouldn't  
even consider feeling bad about that. Hang in there Ray, not just  
for Egon or Peter's sake, but for mine as well."  
  
Maggie arrived early the next morning, Peter and Winston  
drove to pick her up from the air port, it had been the first time  
she had been to see Peter and Winston since her husband Walter had  
died eight months back. She was in mostly decent health, the  
occasional thing here and there, but still showing no signs of  
illness any longer.  
  
"Mom," Peter whispered when he saw the woman, her hair was  
grayer now, wrinkles more definite, but she still looked like  
Peter's mother, and Peter was still the spitting image of her.  
  
Maggie reached out for her boy instantly and felt the strong  
trembling embrace. She rubbed his back and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hello sweetheart," she whispered attempting a smile at him.  
Peter tried to return it, but he still wasn't feeling a hundred  
percent secure.  
  
"Hi mom, how was the trip," he inquired. Although he knew  
that she was worried about Egon and Ray just as much as the rest of  
them.  
  
"Would have been better if it hadn't been under such  
horrible circumstances," Maggie said sighing, "how are they  
Winston?" She asked hugging the taller African American man. He  
kissed her cheek.  
  
"Well, Ray did considerably well last evening, and Egon is  
hanging in there, he really just wants to go home," stated Winston  
with a soft smile.  
  
"I'd like to see both of them," she said. Peter nodded.  
  
"We knew you would, we'll even give you a ride in the Ecto,"  
he said smiling at her.  
  
"Egon," came the gentle yet loving voice, causing the blond  
man to look up, a smile spreading across his features.  
  
"Maggie," he said as she embraced the younger man.  
  
"Thank God you're alive and all right, are they treating you  
all right. How do you feel? Are you all right?" She asked. He  
chuckled softly.  
  
"Yes, tired, and I will be," he replied to her questions.  
  
"Anything I can do to help honey," she asked.  
  
"Unless you can bring Ray out of the coma by some random  
chance, no, I'm afraid not."  
  
"Have you spoken about it to anyone Egon?" Maggie asked,  
Egon smiled softly.  
  
"I spoke with Peter once, and I feel a little better, but as  
I've said, knowing Ray is alive and going to be all right will make  
me feel ten times better."  
  
Peter was fast asleep holding Ray's hand, his head resting  
near Ray's side when the golden brown hazel eyes slowly slid open,  
filled with pain and fear. He allowed his gaze to wander as much as  
possible, sudden fear as he realized he wasn't breathing, but  
something else breathing for him.  
  
He felt every pain hit him anew, nausea rising to his  
throat, the pain from his body needing their drugs. He attempted to  
shift, trying to find some position that didn't cause pain, but even  
that seemed hopeless, and caused him to whimper. The figure to his  
side jumped at the feeling of movement. Peter looked down at Ray,  
not seeing the fear in Ray's eyes.  
  
"Ray, oh thank God you're awake!" Peter ran to the door,  
throwing it open, "Nurse! Doctor! Someone come quickly!" He called.  
Returning to Ray he frowned, the younger man had attempted to curl  
into a fetal position, tears trailing down his face.  
  
"Well young man, you've given us all quite a scare," Nick  
spoke. Ray looked between the two, his eyes showing no recognition,  
only fear.  
  
"How about we remove this tube, you want to give me a cough,  
and we'll take it out, see how you do," Ray again said nothing, made  
no movements, but did give one mighty cough when the doctor went to  
remove the tube.  
  
The first few breaths were labored, and harsh, but soon he  
found it easier to draw the breaths in, Peter moved towards him, and  
he instantly tried to scoot away. Peter almost instantly noticed  
this, and felt his heart break in two.  
  
"Ray, it's me Peter, don't you remember me? Uncle Petey,  
you're best friend since college?" He said trying to reach out  
again, but once again Ray drew away from the hand, away from the  
gentle touch he knew was awaiting him.  
  
"Peter, why don't you go get the guys, I'm sure they'd like  
to see Raymond awake," Nick said, watching Ray as Peter slowly  
nodded and walked out of the room. He noticed Ray almost seemed  
relieved when Peter was gone.  
  
"Ray, do you know your full name?" Ray nodded, but said  
nothing.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" He noticed the tears slide  
down Ray's cheeks as he nodded slowly again.  
  
"You remember your friends?" again a nod.  
  
"Ghostbusters...Hi Pete, what's wrong?! Oh my God, that's...yes  
of course, we'll be right there, thank you," hanging up the phone  
Winston smiled.  
  
"Janine! MAGGIE!" He called up the stairs, and watched the  
two women come down the stairs, worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Winston?" Janine began.  
  
"He's alive, Peter just called, Ray just woke up."  
  
Faces floating around him, tormenting him, yelling, laughing  
and talking about him. Why wouldn't they go away, and quit bothering  
him, he covered his ears, but they just kept coming, big fuzzy heads  
floating.  
  
"You'll never amount to anything!"  
  
"You're a waste of time!"  
  
"You're such a loser!"  
  
"Fatty here wants to join us!"  
  
"Incompetent!"  
  
1965  
"Stupid lump!" Screamed one of the boys as the others  
laughed, pushing the chubby six year old auburn haired boy to the  
ground. His round red cheeks burning.  
  
"He wants to play ball with us guys! Can you believe that,  
fatty here wants to join us!" screamed the eldest child, a fifth  
grader. The younger boy tried desperately to conceal the tears  
threatening to over flow.  
  
"That's right baby, go home and cry to mommy!" Screamed  
another boy. Ray got up and ran the opposite way, right towards his  
mother.  
  
"Ray, sweetheart what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" Cried Ray as he ran past her and towards the  
house.  
  
"He hasn't spoken yet, he's a little jumpy, and in some  
pain, but his vitals are getting stronger. I believe he's on the  
mend," Dr. Powell explained as he accompanied the three to Ray's  
room.  
  
Upon entering the room, they saw Ray curled up on his bed,  
as far from Peter as he could seemingly get. Peter stood opposite  
him, humming softly to him. Never touching him, almost as though  
Peter knew Ray couldn't handle it yet.  
  
"Hey, look there Tex, it's our friends, Winston, Janine and  
my mom. They've come to visit you buddy. Egon would come, but Dr.  
Powell wants to keep him in bed another day," if anything Ray seemed  
to curl into a tighter ball, as though to protect himself.  
  
"He's scared, but I think inside he knows we wouldn't hurt  
him," stated Peter. He looked down at Ray, and watched Janine and  
Winston walk towards him.  
  
"Hey Ray, it's us, you remember us, right pal?" Winston  
asked. Ray tried to scoot away, but saw Peter on his other side and  
began to squirm, it was apparent to Maggie and Nick that Ray was  
afraid, and while Maggie was sure he knew them, she was also sure he  
wasn't ready to face them.  
  
"Out, all three of you now," Maggie stated, holding no  
anger, but warning in her voice.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Peter, I said get out, please honey," Peter looked at her,  
while he was a Psychologist he also guessed no one would figure Ray  
out better than a mother. Peter nodded and was followed by the other  
two.  
  
"We'll go tell Egon you're awake," Janine said gently and  
left.  
  
"Nick, may I have a moment with him alone, I promise I'll  
try not to rile him up," Nick nodded.  
  
"Of course Maggie, I understand, I'll be in my office," he  
said as he also left the room.  
  
With a sigh, Maggie pulled a chair over towards the side Ray  
was leaning at, his eyes closed now, sweat on his forehead, and  
tears on his cheeks, she placed it far enough away that he could see  
her and know she wouldn't hurt him.  
  
"Raymond," she called gently, at first she got no response,  
and had to restrain her urge to go and hold him. Touching him  
wouldn't work, not at that second, she knew that. She smiled when  
his eyes slowly opened and looked at her, fear was in them, but also  
recognition.  
  
"You remember me, don't you Ray?" He nodded. She smiled.  
  
"I understand, you're frightened, it's okay sweetheart, I'm  
not here to hurt you, I'm here to help. Can you talk?" Ray looked at  
her, he wasn't actually sure, he hadn't spoke a word yet, afraid to.  
  
"Never mind honey, are you in pain?" He shook his head  
gently yes.  
  
"You're scared aren't you? I understand that feeling Ray,  
and while I didn't go through what you went through, I have a small  
idea of that feeling, I was at the hands of an alcoholic father for  
nearly eighteen years," she spoke in soft tones, watching him hang  
on her every word. She took a small step towards him, he didn't inch  
away.  
  
"I know it isn't the same, but it is scary. You're afraid  
you'll never be Ray Stanz again right?" He nodded, another step.  
  
"Afraid to talk to the guys because you think they'll judge  
you?" another nod, and another step closer to the bed.  
  
"Austin is in jail again Ray, you're safe," she said, he  
shook his head no, as she took a small step closer.  
  
"Do you know how long you've been gone, and how long you've  
been out?" He shook his head gently, she was only an arms length  
from his bed now.  
  
"You were gone three weeks, and in a coma for nearly another  
week," she whispered, "the guys were so worried about you, they're  
just glad to see you awake, glad to know you're going to be all  
right," one more step closer and she stood beside his bed, but he  
said nothing, nor did he move away.  
  
"Ray, I'm not your mother, but I'd like to help you through  
this," she said, reaching down and gently placing a hand on his  
shoulder. He didn't flinch, he looked at her.  
  
"May I hug you?" He nodded, and lifted slightly, she wrapped  
her arms around his shoulders and felt him cling tight. He began to  
cry, harder and harder, until finally he was breaking down in her  
arms. Where he felt safe, and understood in those arms. 


	9. Chapter 4 and 5

Chapter Four  
"Mom is with him now, he hasn't spoken yet, but I think she  
can help him more than the four of us can by going in there and  
scaring him beyond sanity. That won't do any good. He's scared,  
doesn't understand what's going on. I don't think he has amnesia,  
I'm positive about that, but I do think he's been scared to  
silence," Peter stated as he sat beside Egon. Winston in a nearby  
chair, and Janine was standing on the other side of Egon.  
  
"Would a psychiatrist help?" Egon asked, unsure if he really  
wanted someone talking to Ray without him knowing.  
  
"I think it would help a great deal, and that may be your  
only hope at getting him to talk for awhile," Nick said walking into  
the room.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do, just sit here and wait for  
the doctors to bring out friend back to liking us?" Winston asked,  
unsure if he understood.  
  
"No, you are supposed to show him that nothing will change  
because of this, and while things will be different, they don't have  
to change radically. Ray needs to know you guys still love him,  
still care for him, and will still back him up, with or without this  
drug problem, because gentlemen, he will have a drug problem. You  
don't get dosed up with PCP, nearly die and wake up without any  
problems," Nick stated.  
  
"We know doc, we've all seen or read about it," Janine  
whispered. Even she knew PCP wasn't a good idea, her little brother  
had messed with it for awhile, he was better now, but she remembered  
how big a mess that had been.  
  
"I suggest you arrange it so that one of you is with him  
around the clock, there to support him and show him you do care. I  
will tell the nurses your are allowed in there, Egon I'm discharging  
you, but I don't want you staying with Ray for another three days.  
You need rest as much as him, you're getting over pneumonia, you  
don't need a relapse."  
  
"He'll follow doctor's orders Nick, I promise," stated Peter.  
  
"Good, and I plan to hold you all to that promise. It's  
nearly six, go home, get changed, take a shower, one of you come  
back here and stay the night with Ray," stated Nick.  
  
"I'll stay," Peter said quietly. Winston looked over at his  
friend.  
  
"We'll call you tomorrow morning Pete," spoke Janine softly,  
understanding how Peter felt.  
  
Peter sat watching Ray, it was late, two in the morning  
maybe, normally Peter would be sleeping soundly in his warm bed, but  
generally Ray was sleeping in the bed across from him too. Instead  
here he was sitting in a semi-comfortable chair, watching his best  
friend wriggle around in the bed moaning and groaning. He never  
muttered any coherent words, just jumbles of nonsense. Peter sighed  
and placed a hand on Ray's head, as though trying to soothe him, it  
worked for a few moments, Ray seemed to calm instantly under the  
touch.  
  
Peter ran his hand continually through the auburn locks as  
Ray continued to moan and fight the withdrawal, his arms bound to  
the bed, having attempted to claw at himself earlier when he had a  
hallucination about bugs all over him.  
  
"He...lp," whimpered Ray, making Peter's heart lurch, he  
hadn't heard Ray speak in nearly four weeks, and the first words Ray  
said were help. Unfortunately Peter was unable to help his youngest  
friend.  
  
"Shh, it's okay Ray, Uncle Petey is here now. I love you  
buddy, just hang in there," Peter said softly. Ray continued to  
dance in and out of awareness. When he slept nightmares plagued him,  
when awake he suffered horrible cramps. One minute he was burning  
with fever, another he was freezing cold. Peter and his friends  
would sit through it, day in and day out. They would hold him while  
Ray vomited, talking to him through the horrible pain of the cramps.  
  
"Ray, do you remember when we first met in college? Egon  
used to call me a bad example..."  
  
1978  
Egon watched from afar at the young eager student he had  
come to know, Raymond Stanz, was an interesting subject. He was  
quiet when around people he didn't know, with drawn from them, and  
quiet. As though he was afraid they would hurt him. However, when  
Egon spoke to him, or spent a study time with him, Ray seemed  
excited, happy and out going.  
  
"I'd like you to meet him Peter," Egon stated confidently  
from where he sat at the pizza diner. Peter had a football game in  
four hours, and Egon had offered him pizza if they won, Peter had  
insisted upon the pizza before the game though.  
  
"Egon, what makes you think I can help this kid on iota, you  
said yourself, he's withdrawn from people he doesn't know, and I'm  
the star on campus, the womanizer, the quarter back," Egon knew for  
once Peter wasn't strutting, he was stating the obvious truth.  
  
"Peter, your easy to talk to, and be around, Ray may find a  
friend in you, if I did he certainly can!" Egon said. Peter looked  
at him.  
  
"All right, let's go find the kid," Peter said. Egon smiled.  
They didn't have to walk very far, Ray was carrying his own books  
right into the diner, as though to camp out and study while eating.  
Peter nearly ran into him.  
  
"Who Tex, easy there," Peter said smiling. Ray looked up and  
stuttered, then blushed.  
  
"Hello Raymond," Egon said gently. Ray looked up and was  
unsure what to say.  
  
"Dr. Spengler!" He said, go he had just made a fool out of  
himself.  
  
"Easy Raymond," Egon said smiling.  
  
"Gosh, I'm sorry...I didn't know you were...."  
  
"Raymond, you don't call him Raymond do you? Sounds like  
your reprimanding him. Hi Ray, I'm Peter Venkman," Ray said nothing  
and blushed further.  
  
"I know....your our quarter back," he spoke in a small voice.  
Egon tried to hide his smile, so did Peter.  
  
"Yeah, I am, You must be Egon's prize student and apprentice  
he keeps telling me about," Peter said smiling. Ray blushed crimson  
red.  
  
"I...I'm just helping in the lab, for a little money,"  
whispered Ray. Peter nodded, yes, he knew all about the little money  
the kid was raking in, and even more he knew some of the reasons as  
to why.  
  
"Peter and I were just about to come looking for you  
Raymond, wondered if perhaps you'd like to attend the foot ball game  
today?" Egon asked.  
  
"Ah...sure," he whispered.  
  
"Don't worry Tex, I don't bite, I'm a nice quarter back,"  
Peter said.  
  
"Although he does bite, sometimes," Egon said smiling.  
  
"Only the women," Peter poked. Ray watched, he hadn't seen  
Dr. Spengler friends with anyone like Peter, he hadn't...that made him  
feel bad.  
  
"What's wrong Ray?" Asked Peter.  
  
"Well, to be perfectly honest Dr. Spengler, I don't see you  
being friends with anyone such as Mr. Venkman, no offense sir,"  
Peter chuckled as they made their way across campus.  
  
"None taken Ray, I'm a jock, Egon is a scientist, and not  
many see us as anything else. What do you see when you look at Egon  
Ray?" Peter asked. Ray stopped and thought about it.  
  
"Someone who believed in me, for the first time...since I was  
ten, a teacher, a genius, a man who looks at things logically, and  
interpret them. A man who...whose..." Ray stopped.  
  
"Who is interested in the supernatural, just like you?"  
Peter said smiling. Ray looked up and nodded.  
  
"What do you see when you look at me?" Peter then asked.  
  
"A...quarter back, a ladies man, someone who...doesn't study, I  
guess," Ray whispered ashamedly.  
  
"Well good, you see what I want you to see. Want to know my  
major?" Peter asked, he wasn't trying to hurt the younger man, he  
was trying to show him there was more to someone then what you see.  
You have to look deeper.  
  
"What is your major?"  
  
"Psychology and Parapsychology, and I met Egon through a  
parapsychology class my sophomore year, we didn't hit it off.  
Believe me, actually I went to Egon for help studying. He actually  
did willingly help me, and soon he grew on me like his mold. We soon  
found out we had more in common than we thought. We both have the  
same interest in supernatural and things like ghosts and sprits. We  
are going to be sharing an apartment next year. Ray, do you live on  
campus?" Peter asked suddenly, he didn't know what it was about this  
kid, but he really liked him, almost wanted to protect him.  
  
"Yes, my roommate...doesn't like me very much though,"  
whispered Ray.  
  
"How would you like to share our apartment Ray, I mean it  
would be easier for all of us on rent, and it would cut down some of  
your spending for room and board?" Peter asked. Egon was slightly  
shocked, but hid it quickly. He had the feeling Peter got the same  
feeling around the young man, as though he had to protect him from  
the world.  
  
"Really!?" Ray said with excitement.  
  
"Yeah, you wanna live with us? Egon snores, and I get home  
late, and neither of us are perfect...but,"  
  
"Are you kidding, you guys are the best...wow I've never  
really had friends before, thanks!" Ray said, suddenly blushing.  
Peter chuckled and pulled the kid in for a quick hug, not caring  
what anyone thought.  
  
Peter looked at the sleeping form of Ray, never in a million  
years would he have guessed that twelve years later they would have  
been practically bound like brothers. He hadn't really thought about  
the future and his friends, part of him had been sure he would have  
ended up like his father.  
  
That was another thing he owed to Egon and Ray, without them  
he probably would have. Egon had come and made a difference in his  
life, then Ray came along and gave him unconditional love, something  
Peter seemed to need a lot of.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door, Peter looked up at  
a nurse, she was very pretty, and if Peter had been in the mood he  
probably would have hit on her.  
  
"Yes?" He said.  
  
"There's an officer Frump out here to speak with you," she  
said. Peter nodded and looked at Ray.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll stay here with him," she whispered.  
  
"Thank you, what's your name, I've never seen you before?"  
He asked her.  
  
"Carla," she said smiling. He nodded.  
  
"Thank you Carla, I'll be right back."  
  
Peter approached Frump and looked at him seriously, normally  
Frump avoided the Ghostbusters, so whatever he had to say was  
nothing to joke about.  
  
"Venkman," he said looking at the man.  
  
"What's going on Frump? You didn't come down here to check  
on Ray, or ask me how I'm fairing."  
  
"You're right on the second account, however I do care about  
Stanz, he was in bad shape, and I hope he's going to be all right,  
we need more of his kind. However, you're correct I didn't come here  
just for that. Austin died in prison today," stated Frump. Peter  
felt his head spin, dead...Austin was dead.  
  
"Are you sure?" Peter asked.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Beat to death, doctors said he bled to death," Frump  
explained.  
  
"Hope the bastard died slowly," Peter said vehemently.  
  
"My guess is he did Pete, look tell your friend I hope he's  
going to be okay. To be honest, I wish Austin wouldn't have been  
beaten to death, I would have liked to see him face the injection.  
However, that's not how it happened, get over it and help your  
friend. I'll see you later," with that Frump left.  
  
Peter glared after the man as he walked away and sighed, he  
then headed back towards his friend's hospital room, trying to think  
of a way to tell his friends.  
  
Chapter Five  
She was medium height, had long brown, her eyes huge puppy  
brown, she had a skinny figure, but well built as well. She walked  
with confidence as she strode towards the room, a briefcase on one  
hand, and a file in the other. Looking to the side of the room, she  
saw room 4102 on the board and nodded, this was the room, ICU,  
tower.  
  
Inside the room lay her patient, quiet, staring into space,  
an older woman, probably the mother, sat off to one side, and a  
younger man, probably a little older than her patient, sat his feet  
propped up on the bed, reading a magazine.  
  
"Hello," she said, drawing the three people's attention,  
Peter stood up, staring at her, obviously taking in her looks.  
  
"Hi, I'm Peter Venkman," he said, the woman smiled and shook  
his outstretched hand.  
  
"Lydia Patton, I'm the doctor you called yesterday," she  
said, unsure how the patient would react to talking to a  
psychiatrist. She looked over at Raymond.  
  
"Ah, yeah, Dr. Patton, this is my mother Margaret Venkman,  
and this is Ray Stanz. I have two other friends you'll meet at some  
point named Egon Spengler and Winston Zeddemore," he explained  
smiling. She liked his smile, but planned to only like him as a  
friend and nothing further.  
  
"Hello Ray, I'm Lydia Patton, you can call me Lydia or Dr.  
Patton, which ever your more comfortable with, I'm a psychiatrist,"  
Ray just looked at her, she knew he probably registered it, but  
didn't feel ready to speak.  
  
"He hasn't spoken yet, believe me, usually once he starts,  
we can't stop him," Peter moved towards the head of the bed and  
looked down at Ray, "I know you know me buddy, and I also know you  
have always trusted me. I spoke to Lydia, and I have friends who  
highly recommend her. Ray, you and I both know I could easily help  
you through this, but right now I'm too close. You understand that  
don't you buddy?" He watched for a reaction. Ray said nothing. Peter  
sighed and ran a hand through his friend's soft hair.  
  
"Ray, I don't know how hard this is for you, but I can only  
guess, I understand you're scared, but believe me when I say the  
guys and I stand behind you, we don't think any less of you because  
of this. Please believe me Tex," Peter said.  
  
Lydia could see how deeply their bond must have been, for  
while Ray didn't speak, she could see the trust and faith in his  
eyes, she could feel it coming from him.  
  
"Lydia is going to talk to you for about an hour okay, we  
don't expect you to talk or anything, we just want you to get better  
okay. I'm going to take mom to get some food and check on the guys,  
we'll be back in an hour all right?" Ray looked at him. Part of  
Peter wasn't even sure his friend heard him, another part was sure  
but afraid.  
  
"Hang in there kiddo, we're here for you," he whispered then  
looked up at his mother. Maggie moved over and smiled at Ray and  
Peter, gently she ran her hands through his hair.  
  
"Be good, we'll be back," she whispered pressing a soft kiss  
to his forehead then they left.  
  
"Hello Raymond," she said. Ray just looked at her, unsure  
what to say or do.  
  
"How about we start off with a little about me, all right,  
I'm twenty nine, surprising right, I'm engaged and have a two year  
old daughter. I've worked with many people. Ray, my goal isn't to  
hear all your secrets or make you feel like an idiot, my goal is to  
help you overcome something horrible that happened, because you're  
friends are worried about you, and they want to know you'll be okay  
eventually."  
  
Ray continued to just watch her, as though memorizing her  
every move, memorizing who she was and what she was all about.  
  
"Ray can you physically speak?" She finally asked, no anger,  
or frustration in her voice, just a blank expression, much like  
Egon.  
  
"Yes," came the soft whisper, surprising Lydia to no end.  
Almost to the point where she thought she'd fall out of her chair.  
  
"Why don't you talk around your friends, and let them know  
you understand, or at least Mrs. Venkman, she seems to know you  
well," no answer.  
  
"Was it Austin, did he do something to scare you so much you  
averted to speechlessness?" again no words.  
  
"Ray, do you want to get better."  
  
"Yes," the voice came again.  
  
"Let's start simple, how old are you Ray?"  
  
"Twenty-seven,"  
  
"Raymond, what do you remember from before you were taken?"  
  
"Not much, I...remember being grabbed, caught, scared for my  
life...I remember seeing the gun go off, Peter slump to the floor,"  
she smiled and nodded, he had said more than he meant to, but  
obviously when something would come out, she knew it was going to  
come quick.  
  
"Now Ray, Peter and Egon will be here any minute, I want you  
to remember what I said, take your time, they're here to help you  
and so am I. I'll be back next week if you're up to it, maybe by  
then you'll be well enough to move out of here. Start small Ray,  
that's easier," she said smiling at him. He nodded and watched her  
walk out.  
  
Ray looked up at the ceiling and sighed for a moment,  
thinking about the horrible memories he had, they were currently  
running him on detox when they could, flushing whatever was left in  
his system, his worst moments were when he was trying to sleep, he  
would have flashbacks and hallucinations, both from the days he was  
being drugged and from other things.  
  
"Hey Ray, how do you feel?" Asked Peter as he walked in. Ray  
looked over at him with a small attempt at a smile, it never reached  
his lips though, or his eyes. Peter tried to smile as well and  
dropped a hand to his friend's shoulder.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you, I know a few days ago you  
weren't up to it, and neither was he, but I've got someone here who  
wants to see you really bad," Peter turned and allowed Ray a glance  
up at Egon. Ray felt his breath catch in his chest. Egon tried to  
smile and stepped closer to Ray, for the first time they saw a real  
reaction out of Ray, as he sat up gently and wrapped his arms around  
Egon's broad shoulders.  
  
"Hello Raymond, how are you," Egon whispered hugging the  
younger man tightly. For a moment both me were sure the younger man  
would say nothing, give no way to show he even knew who they were,  
but after a second Ray wrapped his arms around Egon's shoulders and  
clung to him tightly, as if believing finally he was home safe and  
sound.  
  
"Egon," he whimpered as he rested his head on his friend's  
shoulder.  
  
"I'm here Raymond, I'm here, we're all here," Egon whispered  
as he held his friend tightly. Peter tried to hide his sadness, to  
watch the two friends show affection so easily was unnerving. Egon  
was the silent type, hid his feelings until he was so confused or  
frustrated that he broke down, usually in Peter's presence, or until  
Peter finally caught on, and would speak to him about it.  
  
"Hang in there kid," Peter whispered and touched Ray's cheek.  
  
"He's not read to go home yet Peter, has it dawned on you  
he's only been awake three weeks, his injuries aren't all healed, he  
won't even talk, what makes you assume he's capable of walking. He  
hasn't even been out of bed yet, I'd really like to keep him at  
least one more week, he's still going through withdrawal. Granted  
he's getting better, but this takes time Peter," Nick stated, Peter  
shook his head.  
  
"I know that Nick, but he wants to be home, you've said  
yourself the worst is probably over."  
  
"He's only seen Lydia four times, is he comfortable with  
her?"  
  
"She says he is, and that he's getting better, very slowly,  
he's still very quiet, but Lydia says he's strong, you've said it  
too."  
  
"Peter, moving him right now could kill him," Nick stated.  
  
"Or could help him, Nick he's scared here, thinks Austin  
could randomly come out and kill him. He'd know he's safe at the  
firehouse. Maybe he'd be more open, more comfortable. Look the only  
way to find out is try it."  
  
"Peter, I don't like it..."  
  
"Lydia thinks it might do him good, help him get stronger  
sooner, he doesn't need the machines, and he's eating better too. I  
know he's still real quiet doc, and he's still injured, and he's  
still fighting the drug problems, but he's getting better."  
  
"Peter..."  
  
"Nick, please, for Raymond, it may be the only way to get  
our Raymond Francis Stanz back," Nick sighed and rubbed his  
forehead, groaning. He looked down at the charts for Raymond. It was  
true, Ray was physically well enough to go home, his withdrawal  
symptoms were quickly fading, due to Ray's healthy body before the  
capture. His ribs were healing nicely, his other broken or fractured  
bones.  
  
"All right, two more days, Saturday evening, if his fever is  
completely gone, you may take him home, I'll be calling every week  
for a check up, if anything happens you call me, or the hospital.  
Lydia will arrange times with you after he leaves."  
  
"Of course doc," Peter smiled and left, they would be taking  
Ray home.


	10. Chapter 6 till end

Chapter Six  
"Hi Ray how do you feel?" Peter asked mid afternoon on  
Saturday. Ray looked up at him, and shrugged.  
  
"Kay," he muttered, Ray had slowly begun talking to them  
about a day and a half ago, he had seen Lydia once since then, and  
she had told Nick that she got more out of him everyday.  
  
"You get to go home, Nick says your fever is gone partner,  
so let's get you dressed and ready to go home, okay?" Peter said  
touched his friend's back and hand.  
  
"Kay," Ray said. Peter nodded and slowly helped his friend  
sit up, Maggie walked in carrying a suit case.  
  
"We brought you clothes, I'll be outside waiting for the  
papers, just relax okay,"  
  
"Kay," Ray whispered, it was all he had been saying lately,  
not much more, obviously he still had reservations about certain  
things.  
  
"Okay, think you can sit up the rest of the way for me, good  
boy, now slowly turn with me. No hold onto my shoulders, I'm going  
to put my hands on your waist and pull, stand up slowly okay."  
  
"Kay," he whispered again. Peter slowly pulled Ray towards  
him, off the bed, as his feet gently hit the floor, they stood for a  
moment, Ray's hands on Peter's shoulders, tightly gripping them,  
Peter's arms around Ray's waist holding him up, as his wobbly legs  
attempted to hold him up.  
  
"Atta boy, how do you feel?" Peter asked.  
  
"Kay, can...can you help me....get dressed?" Peter nodded, Ray  
had been having problems with shaking ever since he woke up, he  
couldn't even write his own name yet. The guys had been helping him  
do things, he'd been walking the past two days, but his legs had  
been so shaky they had stopped very soon.  
  
"Sure thing pal, let's get your gown off," he whispered.  
Taking the gown off, Ray stood clad in only his Ghostbuster boxers,  
Peter smiles at him, and grabbed a shirt.  
  
"Brought your favorite sweatshirt, here," Peter said gently  
helping Ray put it on, Ray quickly latched back onto Peter. Tears  
suddenly filled Ray's eyes.  
  
"Ray, buddy what's wrong?" Peter asked, Ray stepped forward  
and nearly collapsed into Peter's arms, bringing both men to the  
floor slowly, Ray curled into Peter's arms, still thinner and shaky  
Ray began to sob into Peter's arms.  
  
"Shh, shh, it's okay, I'm here, Uncle Petey's here now, it's  
okay, talk to Peter, come on Ray. It's safe partner," whispered  
Peter into Ray's ears. His friend buried his head into his shoulder  
and sobbed his heart out, his breathing becoming raged.  
  
"Take deep slow breaths Ray, shh," Peter ran his hand  
through Ray's hair and down the back of his neck.  
  
"Scared...I...panic attacks....I never had them before Peter,  
why," Ray moaned quietly.  
  
"Shh, Ray listen to me, you have had a horrible terrible  
experience, you're going to be afraid, you're going to be scared,  
it's okay Ray. It's normal to have these problems, these nightmares  
you have nearly every night are normal, the panic attack your having  
is normal, the terror you feel in your heart is perfectly normal. We  
love you Raymond, we love and adore you with our hearts, and all our  
souls, we're going to get you through this, I know you're afraid and  
that you feel afraid to go home, not knowing what awaits you there,  
but I'll tell you now, you'll be safer there than anywhere else."  
  
"I don't feel normal, I don't...feel like Ray," whimpered Ray.  
  
"I know buddy, I know, I understand you don't feel like  
yourself, Ray you may never feel like yourself again. It could take  
awhile, but your still Ray somewhere in there. Do you hear me,  
Raymond Francis Stanz, we know you are in there, you're still our  
buddy, nothing will change, I hope you understand that Raymond,"  
Peter whispered, he touched Ray's face as he pulled him away gently  
and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I love you Ray, you're the best baby brother a kid could  
ever ask for," he whispered. Ray nodded, breathing slowing down.  
  
"Peter, please don't...don't leave me, I don't wanna stop  
being a Ghostbuster, I wanna be....I wanna be Ray again," he  
whispered. Peter pulled him close again and kissed the younger man's  
cheek gently.  
  
"I know buddy, and you'll be Ray forever, we'll never leave  
you buddy."  
  
"Help me get my pants on Peter," Peter chuckled and smiled.  
  
"You and me Ray, I've watched you grow from that innocent  
college boy to a strong young man, stick with me Ray, and you'll  
never be lost again," he whispered. Ray smiled and nodded, hugging  
Peter again.  
  
Peter helped Ray down into the wheelchair, Egon smiled and  
patted Ray on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Ray, how do you feel today," Egon asked, he and Winston  
had brought the Ecto, all of them thinking that if Ray was around  
his family and friends he would feel better.  
  
"Okay, better," he whispered.  
  
"Good, let's get you home buddy," Peter said. Maggie smiled  
and stepped beside Ray, and gently held his hand as Peter pushed  
this wheel chair, a nurse came over and smiled at Ray.  
  
"Good luck Raymond, you come back and visit but not as a  
patient," she said. Ray smiled.  
  
"Thanks Carla," he whispered. Lydia came over and smiled at  
him.  
  
"Now, Ray, I'll call you, I expect to see you once every  
week, but you can call me if you need to talk more or want to skip  
one okay," Lydia said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Sure thing Lydia, thanks," Ray said, trying to smile.  
  
"Take your time Ray, things will come in time."  
  
"I know, thanks for all your help Lydia," Ray said smiling  
softly.  
  
"You are more than welcome my friend. See you next week."  
  
Chapter Seven  
Maggie smiled as she sat down beside Peter, Raymond was  
upstairs sleeping, Winston was reading a book watching over him, and  
Egon was taking a shower.  
"Sweetheart?" She asked gently. Peter looked up at his  
loving mother, his mind telling him just how lucky he was to have a  
woman like him in his life.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Mom, do...do you still believe in God?" He asked. Maggie  
looked at him, slightly taken by surprise.  
  
"I never stopped Peter. I'm sorry you did honey. I  
understand you've had many problems with your father, but don't turn  
that on God. He didn't make you father the way he is, your father  
made himself that way. God doesn't leave like your father."  
  
"This whole incident has made me really question things mom.  
I haven't done that since grandpa died. We never really talk about  
faith, the four of us. I know Winston believes in God, but I don't  
know about the rest of us."  
  
"Raymond does honey, he always has, he has his doubts, like  
anyone, but he believes in God with all of his heart."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Remember the night we found out about Ray's childhood?"  
  
1978  
Maggie was surprised at the light coming from the small  
kitchen. Ray sat at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in front of him.  
"Raymond?" She felt guilty when the younger man jumped  
slightly.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he shrugged. She  
could suddenly see what Peter and Egon meant by shy and quiet.  
However, she knew that years from now her son and Egon could easily  
change that.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it? I know that sometimes it's  
probably harder to talk to Peter and Egon, especially since they're  
not the best when it comes to talking about emotions and such."  
  
"I was ten, almost eleven. I was supposed to be going to my  
very first sleep over. Dad didn't really want me going, but I argued  
and finally got my way. We were in a hurry, I don't know one minute  
I was being told to be good, the next I woke up in the hospital with  
Aunt Lois telling me that my folks were dead. Two weeks later I was  
living with foster parents. I learned quickly learned that next to  
their real children, you aren't near as important. You're nothing  
more than a stranger living in their house and living off their  
money. I was smart, but no one ever bothered telling me that, well  
one person told me, but he was the only one. When I got to high  
school, only one person ever told me he was so proud, I was alone on  
graduation day, no party, no friends nothing. I was an out cast in a  
small town where everyone knew what everyone else did. I got all  
these scholarships, even a little money from someone special, to  
help me out, but I've always been alone, until now," looking up  
Maggie saw he was crying, so was she.  
  
"Ray, do the boys know any of this?" Ray shook his head no.  
  
"For the first few years, I cursed God, I hated him. Then I  
began to pray for help, I was losing myself too quickly, loosing who  
I was. I don't really understand religion, and I don't really have  
one, but I know better than to not believe in something I can't see.  
I know he's there, I just...sometimes I wish I had died too," he  
whispered.  
  
"I'll never be your mother, but I'd really like to help heal  
that large hole?" Ray looked at her, swiping at his eyes, a useless  
attempt as the tears came faster. Maggie was up and holding him as  
he sobbed in her arms.  
  
"Its okay honey," she whispered running a hand through his  
hair.  
  
"He never told us, explains why he's so taken to you  
though," Whispered Peter.  
  
"This isn't your fault son, so don't play like it is. You  
three always talk about Ray having a horrible guilt, but you all  
have it. You love each other, of course you are going to hurt, don't  
let your anger develop into hate son. We saw what hate can lead to."  
  
"We've got it good don't we mom."  
  
"Yes, you boys have it very good."  
  
Egon sat in the chair, a physics book in his lap, but he  
wasn't reading it, he was watching over his best friend. Egon's mind  
was still whirling, he admitted he had yet to get much sleep,  
nightmares plaguing everyone's sleep lately. He knew Austin was  
dead, but did that mean it was the last they'd see of him.  
"'Gon?" Ray's sleepy voice snapped Egon from his present  
thoughts.  
  
"I'm right here Raymond."  
  
"How....you doing?" He asked weakly.  
  
"I should be asking you that question," stated Egon.  
  
"Depends on what you're talkin' bout." Ray muttered, it was  
obvious he was still very weak, but he was getting better.  
  
"Ray, I'm fine," insisted Egon.  
  
"Liar, I'm not Peter, but I know you just as well. It wasn't  
your fault Egon, I wasn't even with it half the time. I always knew  
you were there, you kept me alive Egon."  
  
"Ray..."  
  
"No, you were careful, for once we all were. Nothing you  
could have done, would have changed what happened, or how. I never  
thanked you for everything you did."  
  
"I was afraid Ray, I'm not very good with emotions, but I  
knew what I was feeling every time you slept or lost consciousness,  
I was afraid that I'd be the one to break it to the guys you were  
dead. That I'd have to break Peter's heart. That I would never be  
able to talk to you again, have someone who always understands me,  
the younger brother I always needed. I'm supposed to be levelheaded  
Ray, the calm one. I'm the one who can usually keep my head in any  
situation."  
  
"Egon, you and I both know that you can't always be perfect.  
I understand Egon, believe me I'm supposed to be enthusiastic, but  
there are times when all I think is shit, we're gonna die."  
  
"Ray..."  
  
"Egon, let it go, I know it's hard, I understand that, me  
most of all, because I'm still dealing with everything going on, but  
if you don't let this go, and deal with what has happened, you'll  
drive yourself insane. It's hard, and it was a terrible experience,  
I can't begin to imagine how it felt to watch me go through that,  
but it's time to just let it go." Egon looked at Raymond and smiled.  
  
"Sometimes we take you for granted, I realized that, you are  
always so bright and smart, none of us realize you probably have  
your bad days just as well as us. You're always the first one to  
offer sympathy, and love, last one to anger, and always there to  
help. Sometimes we don't really see how smart you are, or how  
talented you are. I'm sorry Raymond, for not seeing the man you  
are," Egon whispered.  
  
"It's okay Eggy, I understand, you guys see me always so  
excited so happy, that's what I want you to see, I make sure you  
don't see anything less. We're a team Egon, we form together a  
whole. Your our brains, we expect you to do our thinking for us, we  
expect you to come up with these ingenious ideas and use them to  
defeat whoever it is, we expect you to be the rock at all times, to  
show no emotion, because that's what we're used to. Winston is our  
back bone, he supports us, we need that from him, the comforting  
hand on our shoulder, the easy tone, the wisdom he gives us every  
time we ask. To love us just the way we are, but to be fun to be  
around too. Peter is the soul, we expect him to be there emotionally  
for us, when we're really hurting we expect to talk to him, to know  
how much he cares, we expect him to be the tough one too. How many  
times do we look at Peter waiting for him to react in some way  
badly. Or Me, Peter claims I'm the heart of the team, I'm the youth,  
I keep you guys going through tough times with my optimism," Egon  
remained silent.  
  
"That's not who we are Egon, well I mean, it is, but it  
isn't either. Think about it Egon, you're not someone who never  
feels. In fact you probably feel more than us most of the time. When  
something happens to one of us you feel responsible, because you're  
the brains of the operation. Winston isn't always comforting,  
sometimes he makes us face hard cold facts, that we don't want to  
face. Peter isn't hot tempered all the time, in fact we all know  
he's the nicest guy we know, and that he would stop the world for a  
friend. We can't be what everyone expects us to be all the time  
Egon, because if we were, there wouldn't be anything to love  
anymore. We love Peter because of who he is and who he isn't. We  
love that ego of his because we know there's more to him than just a  
swollen head. I love you Egon because there is more to you than just  
brains, there's a heart of gold, that's why you've become the only  
family I've ever had. I couldn't live without you guys, and I  
wouldn't want to."  
  
"Thank you Raymond, I needed that more than you may ever  
know," Ray smiled up at his friend.  
  
"Believe me Egon, I know you need it, because I need it too."  
  
Chapter Eight  
"You should be sleeping, you need your rest," came Maggie's  
soft voice. Ray smiled from where he sat at the kitchen table. It  
was nearing midnight, Maggie had been unable to sleep and had  
decided to get a cup of tea.  
  
"I know," he muttered as she sat down across from him in the  
kitchen.  
  
"So what's got you wound up?" She asked gently.  
  
"If I didn't know any better Mrs. Venkman, I'd you you're  
more of an angel than a mother," Ray stated smiling.  
  
"I'm both...obviously you must be feeling better," Maggie  
stated chuckling.  
  
"I'm amazingly tired and a little weak, but I'm alive, and  
shall remain that way, for at least a few more years," he said  
smiling.  
  
"How about something to eat?"  
  
"That would be great," Ray stated as she got up.  
  
"So, why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
"Images, I can't get some of the scarier things out of my  
mind. I guess I still don't fully understand why someone could  
become so angry and frustrated that they'd want to do such a  
horrible thing. Peter says I always see the good things in people,  
Lydia says sometimes it's understandable to be afraid at this point,  
to be worried about what happens next."  
  
"Don't trouble yourself with trying Ray, Men like Austin  
have no good in them."  
  
"Why, that's what I don't really understand, maybe I should  
by now, but everyone has some good in them...don't they?"  
  
"Ray that's what they love, your innocence. No, Ray some  
people are just mad."  
  
"But how? Why?"  
  
"I don't know Ray, I don't think they even know. Now lets..."  
  
"Mrs....Maggie, are the guys angry with me?" The questions  
stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
"Where on earth did you get such an idea?"  
  
"Well, Peter, I think they're hiding something, Winston  
isn't talking much, and Egon was avoiding me up until like  
yesterday."  
  
"No Ray, come here sweetheart," Ray buried his head in her  
shoulder, she sighed and rocked him gently in her arms.  
  
"Egon Franklin Spengler!" the tone caused Egon to wince,  
Peter tried not to laugh. As Janine and Maggie stood there  
  
"Yes Janine?"  
  
"Should I leave," Peter joked looking up.  
  
"Oh no young man, Winston don't move, we're calling a staff  
meeting now," Maggie stated.  
  
"Staff!? You aren't even on staff," Peter stated, not  
knowing why he would ever say such a thing to his mother.  
  
"Peter Charles you will close your mouth before I do it for  
you. I had a little talk Ray last night. Haven't you told him about  
Austin yet!" Maggie said annoyed.  
  
"No ma'am, I didn't feel the need to upset the kid."  
  
"The kid' now thinks you're hiding something. He isn't  
stupid Peter. He thinks you're hiding something from him, and he  
thinks all these problems are going to drive you away from him."  
  
"That's ridiculous," stated Egon.  
  
"When is the last time you really spoke to him, about normal  
things?"  
  
"He still..."  
  
"Weak, that makes no difference, this is Ray. He's not  
fragile anymore, he hasn't been for years, he's strong."  
  
"I agree on this, he's stronger than we give him credit  
for," Egon spoke.  
  
"Ray needs to know he's still Ray Stanz, he needs to know  
that no matter what he's still and always will be a Ghostbuster.  
That you guys are still friends and brother. He's scared, and he's  
not one to complain," spoke Maggie.  
  
"We'd never dump him," stated Peter.  
  
"I know that, and you guys know that, but maybe it's time to  
reiterate that to Raymond," stated Maggie.  
  
"She's right guys, no matter how we look at it, Ray's gone  
through at lot and we shouldn't and can't expect him to just bounce  
right back from this, Ray needs us," Winston spoke.  
  
"Maybe we should go talk to him now," said Egon.  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea gentlemen," Janine said  
smiling.  
  
"Ray, we'd like to talk to you for a minute, if we could,"  
Winston asked gently coming towards the youngest buster. Ray looked  
up and saw Peter leaning in the doorway, Egon just behind him.  
  
"Sure," Ray whispered. Peter realized how much better  
Raymond was looking, the color returning to his cheeks. Peter seated  
himself by Raymond's head, Egon at the foot of the bed, and Winston  
standing on his other side.  
  
"About what?" Ray asked, slightly worried. Peter smiled and  
sighed.  
  
"Austin, what he did to you, and Egon. The drugs, and how we  
feel about it, how you feel about it, how it's going to affect the  
Ghostbusters in general," Peter spoke, an arm around the younger  
man's shoulders.  
  
"Oh, um...all right," Ray replied nervously.  
  
"Ray, what Austin did to you, it wasn't your fault, it  
wasn't Egon's fault. It was his fault and his goon's fault. You  
understand that don't you? Ray?" Peter gazed at the tense younger  
man, he hadn't realized things had gotten this bad.  
  
"Yeah, I never blamed you guys," murmured Ray.  
  
"Ray, we haven't really talked about this much, and maybe  
it's time we did. How do you feel about this entire situation Ray?"  
Winston asked.  
  
"I don't know, tired...weak," Ray said.  
  
"Raymond, emotionally, how do you feel?"  
  
"Playing psychology again Eggy, I thought that was Peter's  
job," Ray said smiling.  
  
"Ray, why don't you tell us how you feel about all of this,"  
Peter spoke.  
  
"I don't know...scared, I'm still scared. What...what if the  
drugs leave after affects. What if...what if I can't do the job  
anymore? I sat in the chair, always waiting, wishing for another  
dose, only wishing I could relive those past twelve years I had with  
you guys. All these thoughts running through my mind. What if you  
blamed me, what if you never found us? What were they doing to Egon?  
What had they done to you? What if you were dead, or Egon was dead  
the next time I was brought back downstairs. At one point I felt so  
alone that I wanted to die. I felt nothing keeping me alive. What  
now, what will happen if I can't handle my job anymore? I'm a  
Ghostbuster, it's who I've become, but I'm so scared that I may not  
be able to handle being alone anymore. I'm so afraid I'll be like  
this forever, a drug addict. Always craving one more hit, and you  
won't want me...ever again," the final words came out as a whimper as  
he tried to curl into a ball, but Peter grabbed him gently before he  
could seclude himself further.  
  
"Listen to me Ray, we're a family, and we'll always be a  
family. You must understand that by now," Peter said looking at the  
younger man.  
  
"I can't stop busting, it would be worse than...than this,"  
whimpered Ray.  
  
"Ray, are you listening to Dr. Venkman? You will not stop  
busting until the rest of us do. Nothing on the face of this planet...  
correction, plane of existence can take you from us, except death.  
Since you're still alive you're still going to bust."  
  
"You are the same Ray, you've always been this Ray, the only  
difference is now you're really hurting. Nothing can change who you  
are, not even Austin. You are and always will be Raymond Francis  
Stanz; Ghostbuster extraordinaire, and the heart to a team. You will  
always be our Ray," Egon spoke.  
  
"We're scared to m'man, we know drugs are dangerous, and  
we're afraid what they may do to you. But none of that can stop  
you're Ghostbusting days unless you let it. You can be in control of  
this Ray. I know it seems like you can right now, but it's going to  
get better everyday," Explained Ray.  
  
"You have nothing to fear anymore either Ray. Austin is  
dead, he died in prision a week ago. We didn't tell you because we  
didn't want to worry or upset you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Murdered," Egon stated blankly, Peter smiled as Ray's eyes  
began to droop.  
  
"Get some rest Ray, we'll be here when you wake up," Peter  
spoke as he helped Ray lie down.  
  
"'kay, gonne be kay," whispered Ray. Peter nodded  
straightening the blankets.  
  
"I know buddy, we know. Rest Tex, you're not alone anymore."  
  
Epilogue  
"He's coming right at you Ray!" Screamed Peter, smiling. Ray  
hurried towards where Egon stood, near the trap, covered in slime,  
but wearing the largest smile they had seen in a long time.  
  
"Watch your self Ray!" Hollered Egon.  
  
"Get it Egon, the trap now!" yelled Ray, as he passed by,  
Winston and Peter's streams pulled away as the spirit lowered into  
the trap. Peter smiled and clapped Ray's slimy back.  
  
Two weeks Ray had been back in commission, and had just  
recently started working again on the busts. He was doing great, he  
had had a few problems the past few times, and Peter didn't doubt  
this was an easy bust. It had been the spirit of Austin, they had  
just caught him, condemning him to a afterlife in the containment  
unit.  
  
"Nice job Ray," Peter said as they walked into the firehouse  
nearly an hour later, Ray tried to smile, but Peter could see  
something was wrong.  
  
"Thanks, I'm gonna go take a shower," Ray whispered running  
upstairs.  
  
"Maybe someone should go talk to him," Janine said.  
  
"It's my turn," Whispered Winston as he followed the younger  
man.  
  
He spotted Ray sitting near the bathroom, holding his head  
in his hands as he breathing rapid.  
  
"You okay buddy?"  
  
"I...I'm having a panic attack," Ray gasped.  
  
"Take deep breaths Ray, just try and calm down," Ray nodded  
and began to breath a little better.  
  
"Ray, we live, we experience, and we go one. The last part  
is what we have some control over. Don't let this completely change  
who you are, or what you're good at."  
  
"I wish I could feel sorry for him," whispered Ray.  
  
"Why, he doesn't deserve to be felt sorry for."  
  
"I know, that's why I don't."  
  
"That doesn't make you a bad person Raymond, it makes you a  
human."  
  
"I don't feel very human right now."  
  
"Well that's because you're covered in blue slime, that  
smells really strange," Winston said smiling.  
  
"Thanks Winston," Winston smiled and helped Ray up to his  
feet.  
  
"You're safe Ray, really you are," Winston spoke.  
  
"I know, it just may take a couple days to remember that."  
  
Peter smiled as he sat down beside Ray, the younger man  
smiling excitedly with the remote in his hand. Winston walked over  
bringing the pop corn, Egon with light beers.  
  
"This is a great movie, you guys will love it!" Ray said  
smiling.  
  
"What's it called again?" Asked Egon as he reached for the  
box, Winston sitting beside Ray. Egon chuckled and seated himself  
between the thin area of room between the couch arm, and Winston.  
All four squeezed onto the couch.  
  
"Back to the Future, staring Michael J. Fox," Ray said  
smiling.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Peter said smiling as he opened his  
beer.  
  
"To love," Winston said holding up his can.  
  
"To teamwork," Peter responded placing his up as well.  
  
"Friendship," Egon said. Ray smiled and rose his.  
  
"To family," they smiled.  
  
"Cheers," clinking their cans together they took a sip and  
watched the movie start as Michael J. Fox blew the amplifier up. Ray  
looked at his three best friends, his family and smiled as he sat  
back against Peter's shoulder and sighed.


End file.
